Cahills At School
by Fasiha
Summary: When the Cahills arrive at Amy and Dan's school, how will they react? By the way, why are they here in the first place? Do they have to work together again? Most importantly, Cahills plus Cahills is equal to...CHAOS Read and Find out. Spoiler Alert: After Day of Doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I really hope you will like this. I spent a lot of time in making this accurate. Anyways,there might be some characters I've added on my own, like some teachers but don't worry. I'll tell you if there is.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dan!**

**Dan: Zzzzzzz**

**Me: Dan!**

**Dan: *grunts* Zzzzzz**

**Me: *sighs* Amy?**

**Amy: Hm?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for Dan **

**Amy: Sure but then I'll have to go wake him up. [Fasiha does not own the 39 clues or any of its characters except for two or three in this story.]**

**Me: Thanks!**

**[Enjoy!]**

* * *

"Dan! You dweeb! Wake UP!" Amy Cahill yelled.

Dan Cahill groaned to his pillow "mup!"

Amy sighed. "Nellie's making breakfast. Meet me downstairs in an hour"

Dan lifted his head "An hour!" He exploded. "You woke me an hour earlier!?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course, dweeb. Don't wanna be late for first day of school, now do we?"

Dan groaned again. "Ugh. We didn't go to school yesterday. Why do we have to go today?"

"Because,spring break is over! And today's the fir-"

"Okay, okay!" Dan sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm coming"

Amy smirked and went downstairs where she was welcomed by the smell of fresh pancakes. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down in of the chairs at the dining table. Nellie, who had her back to her, was flipping pancakes as well as bobbing her head to whatever crazy music she was listening on her iPod.

When she noticed Amy, she grinned.

"Morning Kiddo!"

"Good morning" Amy replied.

40 minutes later, Dan came down stairs. He sat on the chair beside Amy and yawned.

"I hate school" he mumbled before going face first on his pancakes.

"Dan!" Both Nellie and Amy yelled.

Dan lifted his head and rubbed his eyes for the 5th time since he woke up and started munching on his pancakes.

"Eew. Seriously, kiddo. Were you up playing video games last night?" Nellie asked, eyebrow raised. "Again, I might add"

"Maybe" Dan muttered under his breath. Amy rolled her eyes. She eyed her watch and jumped out of her chair.

"Dan! Come on. We're getting late!"

Dan slowly picked up his backpack and followed Amy and Nellie towards the door, yawning every 2 minutes.

The drive to the school was fast and they arrived 10 minutes early much to Amy's pleasure and Dan's displeasure.

"Okay, guys. Uncle Fiske can't pick you up this afternoon but I will"

"Okay" Amy was about to get out of the car before Nellie yelled. "Wait! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Dan asked.

Nellie grinned at them. "Ther some surprises for you guys at school"

Amy raised an eyebrow and Dan shrugged before leaving the car. Dan headed towards Adams Middle School as Amy headed towards Adams High School.

She reached just in time, 5 minutes early.

"Amy!" called her friend Elizabeth, commonly know as Liz.

She had black hair which reached her back. Sea-green eyes and as Amy,she loved reading more than anything.

Amy sat down beside her. "Hey Liz!"

"Hey. Have you heard?"

And as usual she was up on the latest gossip.

"Heard what?" Amy asked.

"There's some new students arriving today!"

"Really?"

Liz nodded "Mhmm. Don't know their names though."

"Hope there not snobby brats as Angela."

Liz scowled. "Yeah. That would be a catastrophe cuz we all love Angela"

Amy laughed. Angela was the schools most popular girl. She's a rich, snobby brat who likes to humiliate people and acts all nice in front of teachers. She's got a whole gang of football players and cheerleaders. It's kinda weird since she just arrived a year ago but she trudges the halls as if she owns them.

At that moment Mr. Berkins, their English teacher arrived.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning!"

Mr. Berkins smiled and clasped his hands. "We've got a new student today coming all the way from England."

A series of murmuring past the students. Amy could hear one of Angela's friend gasp and say "British!"

Amy was glad Angela didn't have her first lesson, English. She was so caught up in everyone else's reaction that she didn't think about the link between 'surprises' and 'new students' and 'England' cuz this is what happened next:

Mr. Berkins cleared his throat and the class shut up. "Everybody, this is Ian Kabra"

Ian came in with his jet black hair, amber eyes, wearing polo shirt and pressed pants.

"I-Ian?" Amy had gone rid of her stutter years ago, mostly. It usual came out when she was embarrassed,shocked or nervous. For this matter, shocked.

Ian noticed Amy and smirked, "Oh, hi Amy"

Amy could hear the girls gasp. She rolled her eyes. Ian had that affect on girls. He _had _on her too. Reminder: the key word here is _had_. Not now anymore,though.

Mr. Berkins raised an eyebrow. "Do you two know each other?"

"We're friends" Amy blurted out at the same time Ian said. "We're cousins"

Mr. Berkins frowned.

"Distant cousins as well as friends" Ian replied smoothly.

Mr. Berkins nodded, "Then why don't you, Miss Cahill, show Ian Kabra around school today."

"Sure" Amy said.

Mr. Berkins turned to Ian"Is that okay? Mr. Kabra"

"Of course, sir"

Mr. Berkins nodded approvingly and gestured to the seat next to a boy named Turner before starting the lecture.

Amy didn't pay much attention,which wasnt like her at aall but right now she didn't care. Her mind was on other things. What could be so important as to Ian had to come from all the way to London? Nellie had mentioned 'surprises'. Did that mean Sinead and the others were coming too?

She caught Liz staring at her. "What?" Amy mouthed.

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you later" Amy whispered before turning her attention to the teacher but she couldn't focus for long so she tried to catch Ian's eye and sure enough he turned to her.

Amy tried to put her question in her eyes, like her silent conversations with Dan.

Ian understood and tapped his watch. 'Later' he mouthed.

So when the bell rang Amy was the first to get out. Liz followed her.

"Ames. What was all that about?"

"Nothing" Amy replied "We're just friends."

"Not cousins?"

Amy sighed. "Can I talk to you later?"

Liz raised an eyebrow but at that moment Ian exited the classroom and came towards them.

"Okay. I'll leave you two then but I need answers,Amy Cahill"

"Thanks Liz." They hugged and Liz left calling over her shoulder "See you in Spanish!"

"Okay!" Amy turned to Ian and raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?"

Ian smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" Amy asked,annoyed.

Ian frowned. "Aren't you? I just got a call from Fiske to come straight to America. He had also already applied my name here."

Amy sighed. "I guess we'll find out at home. Are you staying in the Cahill Manor?"

"I guess" Ian said as the two of them hurried down the hall.

"Well, nice to see you again. I think the others are coming soon too" Amy said.

Ian nodded "I agree. Anyways, nice to see you too"

And with that Ian left for Maths as Amy left for Spanish.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. In this, the characters that aren't really from the 39 clues: and Liz.**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile,

As Dan entered History, Josh waved him over to the back of the class.

Josh was his best friend as well as Liz's little brother, Amy's best friend.

It was just a coincidence that the two of them found siblings. Josh had brown hair unlike his sister and electric blue eyes. Everyone said that he resembled his mother and Liz resembled their father. The only thing the two siblings had in common was the love for cinnamon. Other than that you couldn't pin them as siblings.

"Hey Dan!" Josh greeted as Dan sat beside him.

Dan yawned "H-e-e-e-ey"

"Tired?" Josh asked.

"Yup. Dorky sis woke me up an hour earlier" Dan replied.

"An hour! Woah, I would've totally go ninja on Liz if she did that"

They both grinned. That's what brought the two of them together. The humiliation of dorky sisters and ninjas.

The teacher, Mrs. Travis entered the class.

"Good morning, class"

"Good morning" a few girls muttered.

"I said, good morning class"

"Good morning!" Everyone replied back.

"Good. Now today we have some new student coming all the way from Wisconsin. Everyone please welcome Reagan and Madison Holt"

The twins entered the class room with identical grins.

Dan gaped. "The Holts!" He yelled. Louder than expected. It wasn't that he didn't like the Holts. They were his favorite cousins, but right now he was surprised. Everyone turned to Dan.

Madison grinned "Hey Dan-o"

Reagan grinned too. "Hey Dan"

"You know each other?" Mrs. Travis asked the Cahills.

Dan scratched the back of his head. "Yeah,we're kinda like know each other" he wasn't sure if he should mention that they're his cousins

Mrs. Travis raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further.

"Okay, well then you can help them with their schedules and school rules"

Dan shrugged. "Kay"

Mrs. Travis motioned for the twins to sit on the only empty chairs in the class. One in front of Dan and one behind him before starting the lecture.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dan whispered to Reagan, who was in front of him.

"Don't know. Fiske" she whispered back.

Mrs. Travis cleared her throat. "Mr. Cahill, is there something you would like to say?"

"Nah" Dan said.

Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Travis scowled but continued.

Dan eventually fell asleep during the 27th A.D and if Josh hadn't nudged him then he would've experience detention, not that it was his first.

After class,Reagan and Madison briefly explained to Dan that Fiske had called them and already applied their names at this school. Dan had told them that he had no idea why and that probably they should ask Amy after school.

So the twins shrugged and hurried off to their next class as Dan entered English.

"Dude, how do you know those twins?" Josh asked as Dan sat down beside him.

Dan shrugged casually. "My cousins friends sisters"

"Huh?" Josh asked but didn't say anything else as Mr. Duncan entered the class.

* * *

After Spanish Amy and Liz went for lunch. As usual they sat one of the tables far from the popular table. Amy was munching on her sand-which when Ian entered the lunch hall.

Amy and Liz eyed Angela as she talked to Ian along with her brother Matthew, the football captain. They saw that Ian rolled his eyes and declined before coming over to them.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure" Amy said, shocked that Ian had declined Angela. She will bring her wrath on him for sure now.

"What's wrong with you?" Liz blurted out.

Amy nudged her.

"I-er mean, why did you decline Angela and her minions?"

Ian raised an eyebrow, "I didn't want to sit with them"

"But they're like you!" Liz blurted again.

Now Amy really wanted to stomp on her foot.

"No. I don't think so" Ian simply replied.

Liz opened her mouth again but Amy sent her a glare. "What she means to say is, Angela will totally be out for revenge on you now. Everyone wishes to sit on the popular table and you just turned it down like some junk"

"Do you?" Ian asked her.

Amy frowned "What?"

"Want to sit on that table?"

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Definitely not. But they're not gonna ask. Anyways,you'll have to be careful. She knows how to hold a grudge and how to revenge herself."

"Well, I do too" Ian winked at her.

Amy's head went in _auh_. She mentally face palmed. Ian was a Lucian. Angela could not even match to his revenges. She smiled,"I guess"

Liz cleared her throat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Inside joke" Ian replied. He raised his eyebrows at the Main door to the cafeteria.

Amy and Liz turned around to see a big guy in blue track-suit enter. He looked more like a pro wrestler.

"Woah. Who's he?" Liz asked.

"Hamilton" Ian and Amy replied at the same time.

Everyone in the cafeteria was gaping at Hamilton Holt but Hamilton ignored them. His eyes fell on Amy and Ian on the far table and he grinned. When he came closer he noticed Liz but still trudged to his two cousins. "Hey guys!"

Amy grinned "Hi Ham" as Ian said. "Hello"

"Can I sit here?" Hamilton asked.

"Sure"

"You know him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, well we're friends" Amy replied. It wasn't a lie. They were friends.

Ian nodded in conformation.

Liz raised an eyebrow but the Cahills ignored her. Amy felt sorry for her best friend but it was for her own safety.

"Sorry, I'm late. Couldn't find high school after dropping Reagan and Madison at Middle School." Hamilton said as he sat down across from her with Ian.

Amy nodded although she wondered how it was possible since they were very close.

"Has everyone arrived?" Hamilton asked.

Amy motioned to Liz. Hamilton now seemed to catch on that she wasn't a Cahill.

"Uh, who?" Liz asked.

Hamilton cleared his throat "Uh-I-er meant has Dan arrived?"

Ian rolled his eyes.

Liz scowled at Amy. "You didn't tell me something was wrong with Dan"

Amy bit her lip before lying. "He was sick since Saturday"

"Ookay" Liz said obviously not buying it.

Amy turned to Hamilton "Anyways, Hamilton. How do you like the school so far? Last time we met was at a friends reunion"

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. Ian and Amy were both gesturing to Liz but he wasn't getting it. So he just replied.

"Yeah, it's cool. Yup."

"Oh, no. Looks like there's some bad news" Liz said as Lucas came.

Lucas was Liz's cousin. He had raven black hair unlike Liz who had jet black. Electric blue eyes as well RayBan glasses. He was a year older than Liz, namely, 17,

"Uh, Liz? I need to talk to you" he said while eyeing the Cahills. "Alone"

Liz nodded, "Kay." She turned to Amy. "I'll be right back"

Amy smiled at her "No worries"

After Liz was gone Amy exploded. "I don't understand! What's so important that you had to come all the way from London and you from Wisconsin! I thought we had defeated the Vespers!"

Hamilton raised his palms, "Woah Woah! Calm down. I'm pretty sure Fiske will tell us at the Cahill Manor."

Ian nodded. "I Agree"

Amy sighed. "Sorry, it's just. I thought we were done."

Ian's eyes darkened, "We're never done" he mumbled.

Before Amy could ask what he meant by that, Liz came back.

She sat down furiously. "Arghh!"

"What happend?" Amy asked.

Liz pursed her lips "Remember I told you my parents went to Europe for some while?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, my Mom called my Aunt this morning saying it will take them another two weeks before coming back!" Liz threw her hands up in exasperation.

Amy smiled "Don't worry, it must be something important"

Liz smiled back. "I guess"

They all ate in silence before Liz suddenly asked.

"Hey Ames, remember that project on William Shakespeare? "

Amy nodded.

"Have any ideas?"

Amy grinned , "Definitely." But her smiled died,when she suddenly remembered something.

"You're coming over today?"

Liz rolled her eyes and smiled. " 'course I do. We planned that before spring break"

She looked at Amy and her smile died too "Why? Is there a problem?"

Amy could hear the disappointment in her voice so she forced a smile. "No. Not at all."

"Sure? I can come other time-"

"No, Liz. It's perfectly fine." Amy smiled as the bell rang. "Gotta go. Science"

"Social Studies" Liz replied as she quickly drank her juice before leaving.

Amy turned to Hamilton and Ian who were both looking expectantly at her.

"I couldn't say no. We've been planning for awhile. We're both exited to get an A+ on this" she explained as they trudged down the halls.

"You could've told her to come tomorrow, you know" Ian replied.

Hamilton nodded in agreement.

"No, I couldn't. Anyways what do you guys have now?"

"Science" they both replied.

Amy nodded and led them to the right class room.

'Oh great' she thought as she saw -Miss Popular- Angela Johnson.

Angela had dark wavy hair which reached her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes and perfect white teeth. She always had her hair loose and her eyes were always lined with mascara. Amy had to admit she was pretty but it didn't matter if you were so rude. Today, Angela was wearing a dark pink shirt as well as skirt and tights and black flats.

"Oh, look who's here" She chided.

* * *

**Please Review! And if anything is wrong or out of character please tell me too.**

**(If you want to see pictures related to this story, you'll fin it on my profile page.)**

** And I only own...Angela, Mr. Duncan ****and Lucas**


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh great' she thought as she saw -Miss Popular- Angela Johnson.

Angela had dark wavy hair which reached her back. She had startling blue eyes and perfect white teeth. She always had her hair loose and her eyes were always lined with mascara. Amy had to admit she was pretty but it didn't matter if you were so rude. Today, Angela was wearing a dark pink shirt as well as skirt and tights and high heels.

"Oh, look who's here" She chided.

Amy ignored her and took a seat. Ian and Hamilton followed suit.

"Now,now Cahill. Just because you finally got two guys to like you doesn't mean you can be rude."

Her minions, as Liz liked to call them, laughed.

"You should know,Angela" Amy replied coolly.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Mind your tongue,May"

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's Amy"

"Whatever." Angela's turned to Ian, who was sitting in front of Amy. Hamilton was sitting behind.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm giving you one last chance to join us, you know"

Ian smirked "Really?"

Angela smiled sweetly "Mhmm"

"And what if I say no?"

Everyone cracked up. Even some of Angela's minions but they shut up when Angela sent her famous death glare. No one insulted her. No one.

"Then you're going to run from this school, crying like a baby" she replied.

Any thought about that and cracked up. Behind her Hamilton did the same and Ian rolled his eyes.

Angela smirked."See. Even your so called friends are laughing at you."

Amy shook her head and tried to catch her breath. Hamilton too.

"We...were...laughing...because...you clearly...don't...know...him." She said between laughs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Hamilton began to laugh again sending Amy in another fit.

"He's... Ian...Ian Kabra!" He said between laughs.

Amy nodded and drank some water to calm herself down. When she knew she wouldn't laugh she turned to Angela and sighed. "You don't know him, Angela. He's the one who'll send you running from this school, crying like a baby"

Angela smirked confidently. "We'll see about that"

She turned one last time at Ian. "You should stay away from her, you know. The last person who dated her ended up dead. The poor guys name was Evan Tolliver"

That's it. Amy jumped out of her seat, ready to kick Angela but Hamilton grabbed her arm as Ian grabbed the other.

Amy could feel tears form in her eyes but she blinked them away. No one insulted Evan. No one.

Angela smiled, knowing she had hit a soft spot. "What? It's true. Isn't he dead?"

Amy kept her cool and shrugged Ian and Hamilton off who were still holding her back. She never got in physical fights but Evan was a topic off- limits.

"I even heard that someone named Jake is your boyfriend now. What are you gonna do to him? kill him like you killed Evan?"

Amy did something expected but also unexpected. She punched Angela.

Hamilton whistled.

Silence. Pin-drop silence as everyone horridly processed what was happening. Then..."Ahhhhh!"

Mr. Lee came in and Amy knew she was dead.

"Good mo-Angela what happened?"

Angela pointed at Amy as she covered her bloody nose with tissues her friend Alexa had given her. "Amy punched me!"

Amy's eyes widened.

Mr. Lee couldn't seem to process this either as well as the rest of the class.

"Class! Who saw Miss Cahill punch Miss Johnson?"

All of Angela's minions and some people Amy didn't recognize raised their hands. Some of them who felt sorry for Amy, didn't.

Mr. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Miss Cahill, the principles office, now!"

Amy nodded. She kept her cool,though. She'd been in worse situations. Angela was smirking, triumphantly.

"You too Miss Johnson."

That wiped the smirk right off her face. "But-"

"No buts."

At that moment Sinead came in.

"Oh everybody, this is Sinead Starling. A new student." turned to Amy. "What a bad impression you have made"

Sinead and Amy hugged, "Oh, it's been so long" Sinead said, oblivious to the fight that had just occurred.

Mr. Lee cleared his throat. "You know ?"

Sinead nodded. "We're childhood friends" she lied.

Angela rolled her eyes. "What about those two?" She pointed to Hamilton and Ian.

Sinead raised an eyebrow as if now noticing the Lucian and Thomas.

Amy narrowed her eyes at her "They didn't do anything"

"Oh, please don't defend your boyfriends for encouraging you"

Amy's eyes widened and her fist clenched by her side. "They're not my boyfriends!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what happened. The four of you to the principles office,now!" yelled.

Sinead frowned. "Tell you later" Amy whispered before the four of them left to the principles office. Angela smirked at them. "Now,now I told you not to go against me"

Amy didn't answer, neither did Hamilton but Ian was smirking likewise.

"Why are you so happy?" Amy whispered.

Ian raised an eyebrow like he knew a secret she didn't. "You'll find out soon"

They told the story to Principal Clarkson and that Mr. Lee had sent them.

"So you see sir, Amy punched me just because I thought they were her boyfriends."

Amy gaped. "They're not my-"

Mr. Clarkson raised his hand for silence and turned to Angela. "Miss Johnson you will experience detention today for your rude reactions."

Angela gasped. "But I'm going to the parlor today, sir"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Talk about Fashion Queen" Hamilton muttered.

"I don't care. You will do as is say. Understood?"

Angela nodded and pointed at Amy . "What is her punishment for punching me?"

Mr. Clarkson smiled. "That is between us. Now I suggest you go to the nurse."

Angela frowned but did as told. After she was gone, Mr. Clarkson turned to the three teenagers.

He smiled. "Finally"

Amy scowled. "Finally what?"

Ian turned to the Madrigal. "Mr. Clarkson's a Janus"

"He's a Cahill?" Hamilton asked.

Ian nodded. "You didn't really think, Amy , that Fiske would send you to school without someone to take care of Cahill problems?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess."

Mr. Clarkson smiled. "Don't worry Ms. Cahill. You won't be getting detention because you're going to be a lot busier today. But, since you did punch her, you will skip social studies and instead help at the library"

Amy raised and eyebrow. "That's not much of a punishment to me, sir"

"Really? Well, should I give you a more severe-" began

"No! I mean, thank you" Amy smiled at him.

"No problem. You boys are going to help her on the account that Angela Johnson did blame you too. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now you may leave."

The three of them left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Amy turned to Ian.

"How did you know?"

Ian shrugged. "When I came, he seemed a bit more chirpier than any other principle and he was repeating my name-Kabra and laughing to himself. And that's when I knew he was hiding something."

"And that he's Janus? How did you know that, dude?" Hamilton's asked.

Ian raised an eyebrow at dude but he was used to it now, sadly.

"He couldn't be an Ekat, nor a Thomas an defiantly not a Lucian" Ian grimaced.

Amy rolled her eyes. "But what if he was a Madrigal?"

Ian shrugged. "He didn't seem like-"

He was cut off by Liz who was running towards them. "Amy! I heard you punched Angela! Totally EPIC"

Amy grinned. "Thanks."

"Did you get detention?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope. I just have to spend this whole week in a boring library"

Liz grinned. "Awww. Looks like I've gotta punch Angela to get such a reward too"

They two of them laughed.

Ian cleared his throat as Sinead came. "Amy! What happened?"

Amy sighed. "Long story."

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "Did you just fight with someone?"

Amy shrugged. "No. I just...punched someone"

Sinead grinned and shook her head.

Liz frowned. "Amy Cahill, I have always trusted you but now if I'm suspicious don't blame me. How do you like know every new student who's turning up today?"

"I'll tell you at home" Amy replied.

Liz nodded knowing she wouldn't forget the topic. She never did.

After English, Dan went to Science with Reagan and Carter.

Carter McCarthy was Dan's other friend. He didn't have the same home room as Josh and Dan but he was the same ninja possessed 13 year old boy as them.

They then went to lunch and then P.E with the three of them while Carter departed for Social Studies.

As they entered the gymnasium, Dan whooped. "We're so gonna win whatever we're gonna play today"

The twins were grinning.

"You've got Thomas power on your side!" Reagan said.

"What's Thomas power?" Josh asked.

"Well,er-our name's are Reagan Thomas Holt and Madison Thomas Holt" Madison explained,shooting Reagan a dirty look.

Dan nodded.

After everyone had arrived, Coach Millet blew the whistle.

"So! We're playing dodgeball! Who wants to be captain?"

Dan raised his hand along with some other guys.

"Okay, Cahill and Johnson!"

'This'll be awesome!' Dan thought.

Johnson was Matthew and Angela's little brother. You know every school have their bullies? So yeah, Brian Johnson was the bully in middle school.

Brian chose a friend of his and Dan chose Madison.

Brian snorted. "The new girl? I knew you were dumb, Cahill,but I didn't know you were so low"

"We'll see about that,Johnny" Dan smirked. He'd heard Brian's mom call her family that. 'The Johnny's.'

Brian was now totally furious. "You're going down Cahill!"

He then chose his other friend, Taylor as Dan choose Reagan.

Brian chose Tetras as Dan chose Josh.

In the end, Brian chose all the buff kids and Dan had all the wimps. But he didn't care. He had two Thomas and that's what mattered.

The game started with every wimp on Dan's team getting hit. But it also turned out to hit every kid on Brian's team too. Reagan had the pleasure of hitting Brian herself.

Dan whooped. "That's what you get for insulting the Thomas!"

Brian furiously grabbed Dan by his shirt and lifted him up. "Hey!" Dan yelled. He looked around. Coach was nowhere to be seen.

"Leave him alone!" Reagan said as Madison crossed her arms. "Do as my twin says"

"Or what?" Brian sneered. Dan could smell caviar and onions. What a horrifying combination. He gagged.

"Or this!" Madison kicked him in the shin as Reagan punched him in the stomach.

He let Dan go with an 'Oof'.

Dan grinned "Happy?" He turned to the Holt twins. "Thanks guys"

They high-fived.

The twins shrugged. "No biggie" Reagan said.

Madison nodded "Good to finally get someone to beat up"

"Whoah! Dan you've got some awesome friends!" Josh said with excited eyes.

"Hey,a friend of Dan-o is a friend of ours" Madison said as Reagan punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Josh forced a smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Cool!"

The rest of the day went in a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late Update! Scholastic been crashing on me.**

**Every week i'll Update a charter. Sometimes two**

Amy left Maths-with Hamilton- and found Sinead by her locker and Ian exiting Spanish, some girls following him even though he was ignoring them. They looked jealous as Ian spotted the trio and turned to them. Amy rolled her eyes.

Together the Cahills left for the parking lot. They met Dan as they arrived. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Amy! Guess who I met at school?"

Amy grinned at her brothers foolishness. Hamilton was right behind her.

"Hmmm...Reagan and Madison Holt?"

Dan frowned. He turned to Hamilton as if he just noticed him and his grin came back.

"Hammer!"

"Hey buddy" Hamilton greeted.

"Hi Ian, Sinead where's Ted and Ned?"

Sinead pursed her lips. "They're recovering"

Amy knew Sinead would never bring her brothers. She wouldn't let the Cahills down either if there was a problem. Probably to gain trust again. Being Vesper 3 isn't nothing.

The twins hurried behind Dan, grinning.

"What are you all so happy about?" Amy asked.

"The Twins pounded Brian Johnson. In dodgeball and in a fight!"

Dan's eyes were sparkling with happiness. Amy loved that he was turning back to the Dan she knew. The one that found happiness in small things. The fight against the Vespers had almost taken that. She also knew Dan's equal hate for the Johnson's as hers.

Reagan shrugged, still grinning. "Nothing big"

Madison crossed her arms. "He should learn not to mess with a Cahill"

At that moment a yellow Jeep came into view tailed by a black SUV. The SUV parked beside the Jeep. Nellie got out of the Jeep and waved them over. "Kiddo's!"

Dan made choking sounds. "I hate it when she calls us that. Especially in public"

Nellie sat back again and turned her gaze to the black SUV. Amy noticed there was a boy sitting in the backseat. He was wearing a hood over his cap and had dark sunglasses. The windows were tinted black so you couldn't see much but to Amy the person could only be Jonah Wizard, fellow Cahill relative-Janus branch.

Jonah got out of the car and trudged towards them, his head low. When he was close enough to be heard he raised his head and grinned at them.

"Yo my homies! Ames! Dan my Man! Hamburger! Hamburgers nuggets! Sinead! Ian!"

Madison wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hamburgers nuggets?"

Reagan raised an eyebrow. Jonah gulped. The twins could be pretty intimidating if they wanted to.

Hamilton squinted at Jonah's cap. "Is that a Yankees camp?"

Jonah nodded. Dan gasped dramatically. Hamilton shook his head. "Dude you're getting low."

Dan nodded in agreement. "The Red Sox are so much better"

Jonah raised his palms up. "Yo, This was the only I found at the moment. Anyways, what's up?"

Amy lifted a shoulder. "Nothing special. Do you know whats happened?"

"Sorry A-dawg"

Amy sighed. "I thought not"

Liz exited the school compound and headed out for the parking lot. She noticed Amy, the new kids, Dan and two other girls. They were talking to a boy, their back to her. As she drew closer she heard some slang and gasped. "J-Jonah Wizard!"

The Cahills turned around. Amy's eyes widened and she covered Liz's mouth with her hand. But it was no use. Everybody in the parking lot had heard. "Yo, A-dawg we're leaving!"

She saw Jonah run to the SUV with Sinead,Hamilton and the twins right behind him. Dan dived into the Jeep as Amy ducked behind it, her hand still clamped on Liz's mouth, her eyes wide. Liz was a big Jonah fan. It was funny sometimes to hear her talk about his latest hits when Amy was his distant cousin. After some shrieking and squealing,

"Eeeeeeek, it's Jonah!"

"She's right! I see him! I see him!"

"JONAH!"

"JONAH!"

And after the SUV's departure, Amy stood up, opened the car door and pushed Liz into the backseat. She then turned to Ian who was leaning on the back hood of the car, smirking at her. Somehow she found that very annoying.

"Stay here as I bring Josh" she said.

"Who's Josh?" Ian asked.

"Liz's little brother" Amy replied as she turned towards the middle school doors.

She heard Ian retort behind her. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just said 'No'"

Amy wheeled to face him. "What?"

Ian shrugged, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Amy spun on her heel and walked towards middle school. She was about to enter, when the doors opened and Josh and Carter came out.

Josh noticed Amy and grinned. "Hey Amy!"

Amy smiled. 'Hey Josh, come on, you're staying at our house for the afternoon.

Josh bid Carter goodbye and followed Any through the parking lot.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Josh. "This is Liz's brother? He looks nothing like her."

Josh grinned. "That's because she's an alien imposter!"

Ian shook his head. "I understand why they are friends."

Amy grinned as Josh and Ian sat in the car. Josh was Dan's twin in a dweeby way. She opened the door and sat down beside Liz who was asking Dan questions. Dan was sitting in the shotgun seat answering stupidly.

"You know Jonah?"

"Hey Josh! Whose Jonah?"

"Hey Doofus. You don't know who Jonah Wizard is?"

"There's a wizard here? Where?!"

Liz face-palmed and turned to Amy.

"I saw you were talking to Jonah Wi-" her eyes lolled up in her head as she dropped like a rag doll on Amy's shoulder. Amy's eyes widened as she saw the needle in Ian's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy panicked. "Ian! What are you doing?!"

Ian looked up as Josh slumped against the window.

Dan heard her outburst and craned his neck to see what had happened. He saw Josh's limp body slumped against the window and his eyes widened. Nellie, looked in the rear-mirror, saw the commotion and turned off her music. This was worth her attention.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Ian shrugged. "They're not dead. They're just asleep, for awhile.'

Amy put her head in her hands. "Ian! You can't just put my friends to sleep!" She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Dan yelled.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Honestly Amy, it's your fault they are here in the first place. You can tell them the truth when we get back to the mansion. I'd rather have a nice day today, without a headache if you please."

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "So,let me get this straight. You invited the Masons over without asking, you did not say no, and you Ian just put them to sleep so that you wouldn't experience a headache, am I right?"

Ian and Amy nodded. Nellie sighed as she mumbled something like 'Cahills!' and then went back to her IPod.

For two minutes everyone was silent until Amy murmured, "I'm not going to tell the truth."

Dan nodded. Ian frowned. "What?"

Amy turned to him. "I'm not going to tell them the truth. I can't. She can't meet the same faith as E-Evan."

Dan nodded. "Being a Cahill sucks, the least we can do is keep our business to ourselves."

Amy frowned, worried that Dan was in his own dark world. It didn't happen often but when it did then he would start sprouting smart facts.

"Okay, it's your decision" Ian said simply.

Dan shook his head. "There's no decision. No choice. There's only one thing-never drag a non-Cahill in this. Like L-Lester or Evan."

Ian looked confused. "Who?"

Amy noticed Dan's face in the side mirror. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were in that deep place of his.

"So you didn't even know the name of the man your thugs murdered?" He asked bitterly.

Amy chewed the side of her lip. The clue hunt was history, if they brought it up, it would definitely cause a fight.

Ian looked confused as ever. Amy tried to catch his eye and tell him to drop the subject but Ian was oblivious which was so unlike a Lucian like him that Amy wanted to punch him.

"Uhmm, I don't remember. Was this Lesser a friend of yours?"

Amy was about to change the subject but Dan craned his neck so fast that Amy was afraid he'd broken it.

"His name is Lester! And he was a great man! He helped your stupid thugs but they left him to die!"

Ian was taken back at Dan's anger and bitterness. Amy shot Dan and Ian both a look. They were nearing the Cahill mansion, they didn't need the others to join the fight and take sides.

Dan caught her eye.

**I hate him**.

_Dan, we're family now._

**No. Ham and the others, We're family but not Ian.**

Amy shook her head.

_You'll come over it. He's lost someone too you know._

Dan soften at this and slumped back in his seat.

A minute later.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Ian shook his head, for once not looking that smug.

"No, it's okay."

Amy sighed in relief as Nellie parked the car. She still didn't understand how that woman could be so lost in her own world of music. She shook Liz gently.

"Liz? Lizzie? Wake up"

Liz yawned and sat up groggily. She squinted and looked around. "Where?-"

"My house, remember?" Amy suppressed a smile.

Liz grinned. "Yeah, I do. Come on."

They exited the car and rang the doorbell just as the others came.

Ian was typing a message on his mobile. Nellie was tapping her foot, as she listened to music. And Dan was talking to a yawning Josh, excitedly.

Amy sighed. She was glad Dan found someone other than Atticus, who was in Rome. Someone who could lighten his mood.

_Inside..._

"Aww, come on Fiske!" Jonah said. "My homie. Best bud. Best uncle. Best Cahill. Best madrigal. A.k.a the man in black."

Fiske shook his head in amusement. "No. You'll have to wait for the others."

"Jonah!, Hamilton!" Sinead called from the living room.

"Gotta go but I'll be back soon." Jonah said as he ran to the living room.

Sinead was frowning at the screen of her mobile. "They're here. Ian just texted me. They're not alone, she and Dan brought they're friends from school too."

"Cool." Jonah shrugged and went to open the door but someone yanked his arm.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Shhh" Sinead said.

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "Dude, that girl is a Jonah Wizard fan. She saw you before remember?"

Jonah nodded as he rubbed his arm. "K. So, Amy's gonna tell her or...?"

"I'll ask Ian." Sinead texted something and immediately a response came back.

Sinead smiled. "I knew it. No, she won't tell."

Hamilton frowned, "What are we supposed to do? Hide?"

Sinead grinned.

_Uh oh_ Jonah thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for a late update. I had a writers block, but now I'm all good. I had a lot of fun writing this charter.**_

_**hope you enjoy! Don't forget, R&amp;R**_

* * *

_Outside..._

"What's taking them so long?" Nellie hissed.

Amy shrugged. She glanced at Liz, who was yawning.

Suddenly, Liz gasped.

Everyone's attention turned to her. Even the boys's.

"Amy!"

"Yeah?"

Liz turned to her, eyes narrowed. She pointed to the black SUV.

"I'm pretty sure that's the car in which Jonah Wizard left."

Amy didn't know what to say. What could she say? She saw Dan giving her a panicked look.

"Whoa! You saw Jonah Wizard, Liz?" Josh exclaimed.

"Shut up, Josh. Later." Liz replied.

Josh made a stupid face at Liz but she just rolled her eyes.

Amy's phone beeped. She fished it out of her pocket. It was from Ian.

She turned to him but he was silently looking at the door. She turned back to the text and opened it:

**Memory Serum. One drop each hour.**

She pursed her lips. She couldn't. But...

**: I'll think about it.**

"Hello? Earth to Amy!"

Amy sighed and looked Liz right in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Liz frowned. "What do you mean?"

Amy shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean that's the car in which Janus came."

"Who?"

"My friend from..Venice."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Oh. I'm so sorry.'

Amy tried to seem confused. 'For what?'

Liz's cheeks grew red. 'I thought he was Jonah Wizard."

Amy suppressed a grin. "Yeah, he looks a bit like him."

They both glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

Ian rolled his eyes. He'd never understand the female population.

Suddenly the door opened. Uncle Fiske smiled at them. "Well, hello. Come in. Welcome to America, Ian."

Ian smiled politely. "Thank you."

Fiske noticed Liz."'Oh, hello Liz dear."

Liz grinned. "Hi, Mr. Fiske."

Amy sighed in relief as they entered the mansion with no one in sight.

Ian went upstairs. Nellie went to the kitchen and the boys bolted upstairs, to Dan's room.

And Uncle Fiske closed the room to his study.

Liz turned to Amy, one eyebrow arched. "How long is Ian going to stay here? What about school?"

Amy shrugged. "At least some weeks. Schools in London have late spring breaks."

That was a complete lie but she hoped Liz didn't notice. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Oh." Was her response. Then she grinned. "He's kind of hot."

Amy grimaced. "_Ewww_, not you too."

Liz laughed. "I'm just joking, Ames. Just joking!"

Amy shook her head, smiling. "Come on, let's start on the project."

* * *

Ian headed upstairs. He wondered where Sinead's room was. After turning and twisting in the hallways, he found it- The door with the big Ekat symbol. The difference was that the dragon was forming a yellow S.

He knocked.

He heard a horrible high-pitched tried-to-be ladies voice. "_Who is it_?"

Another person snickered. That snicker could only belong to one person...

The Holt.

Ian sighed. "Who could it be? Open up, Jonah!"

The door opened and Ian was admitted inside. Sinead's room was different from the others, due to the time she had to decorate it. The window was covered with orange shutters, which were wide open right now. Her bed was neatly tucked, dozens of pillows lined. Her closet was full with neatly stacked clothes, and her desk was the only thing that was not neat. It was littered with dozens of blue blue prints of who-knows-what kind of projects. On her desk, Ian noticed, was a lever. A lever so tiny that it could only be mistaken for a pencil or a pen, but if you were a Cahill and if you knew the Ekats, it'll probably be a secret lab.

"Shhh, did you have to say his name!?" Sinead hissed from her position on the floor, her back to her bed.

Ian shrugged and turned to Jonah. "You have a horrible ladies voice."

Jonah flashed his famous smile. "Yo, maybe horrible ladies voice but wonderful voice as it is."

"I disagree." Ian stated.

Sinead rolled her eyes as Hamilton began doing push-ups. "Do you ever stop that?"

Hamilton froze in mid-up. "Nope." He replied and continued.

Suddenly, Ian heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Jonah grinned "Yo, I think-"

"Shhh." Ian raised a finger and pointed towards the door. The footsteps were much clearer now.

"Sooo." That was definitely Liz.

"Sooo." And that was Amy.

"Is Janus your boyfriend?"

Ian could almost imagine Amy choking.

Sure enough, he heard choking sounds.

"Is that a yes?"

"Liz! He's just a friend."

"Right. A friend. Who's a boy."

"Liz!"

"Okay, okay- Jeez, I'm just joking"

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Hey, who's room is this?" The voice was so clear, Ian was sure they'd stopped exactly behind that door. He gestured to the others to be quiet. Hamilton looked awfully queasy. Probably a Thomas thing, not being able to be stealthy, Ian thought.

"This is uh..my cousin S-, Shauna's room."

"Oh. She comes a lot here?"

"Nah. used to before."

They seemed to move, as receding footsteps could be heard.

"Does she have some weird obsession with dragons?"

Amy didn't answer...or she probably did but they were too far away to be heard.

As soon as the group heard a door close, assumingly Amy's, Sinead fussed;

"Weird obsession with dragons!"

"You've gotta admit, it is weird. A dragon, seriously? They don't even exist." Hamilton said.

Sinead narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, look who's brain found out that dragons don't exist!'

Thankfully, before they could start a fight, Jonah broke in.

"Yo, my Lucian man!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "What, Jonah?"

"You, who's supposed to be so smart. Who's Janus, huh?"

Ian smirked. "That my friend, is your nickname."

Jonah frowned at first but after a couple of second of processing, his eyes widened.

"Yo, not cool. I mean, being called Janus- cool. Being called Amy's boyfriend- ain't cool."

Sinead arched an eyebrow. "Why? What so wrong about Amy?"

Jonah raised his palms. "I like her as a sister. Not in that way." he paused. "Although, I do know someone in this room who does." He wriggled his eyebrows in Ian's direction.

Hamilton snickered.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I wonder where you got that from."

Sinead pursed her lips, hiding a grin. "You aren't denying, now are you?"

Ian was about to protest further when he heard another set of footsteps.

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him. "See, he's spee-"

Ian raised a finger to his lips.

The footsteps neared.

"What do we do?" That seemed to be Liz's brother, Josh.

"We could prank our sisters." And of course, the famous answer from the famous Dan Cahill.

"Yeah, and we could ask your cousin Ian for help."

Ian's brow furrowed. Dan burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!"

Ian glanced behind him and noticed the others were stifling laughs.

"So, I guess he doesn't like pranks?"

"He hates them! Two years ago, I spoiled some grape juice on his suit. Designer. Armano. He went crazy!"

Ian narrowed his eyes at the door. _Amateur_.

Josh laughed. "Awesome! Then we can prank him!"

Ian's eyes widened. He saw from the corner of his eye, a purple Hamilton lying on the floor, barely able to control his laughter.

"Oh, no. I get more punishment from pranking him than I get from Amy."

"So, no?"

"No."

Silence, perhaps they'd gone, Ian thought but was mistaken.

"Okay, I think we'll have to go for it. Besides, a fellow ninja must always show another fellow ninja a priceless face. Especially from Ian Kabra!"

Their footsteps receded. They heard a door close, assumingly Dan's.

Then came the laughter.

'"Oh my god, he spilled grape juice on your suit?" Sinead asked.

Ian's frown deepened. "Two years ago."

Hamilton rolled on the floor, no more eager about the push-ups. "I love these guys! Both sister and brother!"

Jonah placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. He must've been trying to give a sympathic look but it was ruined when a fit of laughter burst through.

"S-sorry. Yo, you never know when you're a thirteen year-olds next target!'

Ian cocked an eyebrow. 'And you never know when you're being tagged as a boyfriend."

Jonah's tears of mirth turned into one big scowl.

Sinead stood up and brushed herself. "Are you two done? I'm going to Fiske to ask what all this is about. I'm pretty sure I didn't get that emergency call for nothing." She glared at them. "In the middle of making a smart chip."

Jonah gave her an don't-you-think-I've-tried- look.

Sinead shrugged, "It's worth a try.'

Ian folders his arms. "Oh, well. You three can try. I'm going to my room."

As he was leaving he heard Hamilton mutter, "A snake shaped as an L? Pathetic."

Ian sighed. Oh, what he'd do to escape this family. Perhaps, then, Natalie would've been alive. Ian shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that now. He just couldn't.

"Dinner!"

Oh, boy. What will happen at dinner?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm full of ideas these days!**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget, R&amp;R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues**_.

* * *

"So, uh, Ian. Do you like America?" Liz asked as they ate dinner.

They meaning, Ian, Amy, Fiske, Liz, Nellie, Dan and Josh.

Amy held back a snort. _Yeah, right. _

Ian looked up. "No."

Liz's brow furrowed. Amy knew that was definately not the answer she'd hoped for.

Oddly, it made the situation funny and she burst out laughing. Everyone turned to her, wondering about her sudden outburst. Heat rose to her cheeks.

To break the tension, Liz asked "Whe're your parents?"

Amy knew that was a bit sore subject for Ian. She knew it always made him think of Natalie, even if he didn't say it. And sure enough, behind the Kabra mask she saw hurt reflect in those amber eyes.

Ian cleared his throat. "Dead."

That was half-true. Isabel was dead, but Vikram might be alive. Although, Amy was sure, Ian wouldn't care either way. Wether Vikram was dead of alive, he wouldn't go looking for him. She hoped.

"S-sorry." Liz said. Amy noticed she was picking on her food with her fork. A sign of being lost in thought.

Suddenly Liz perked up, "Hey, where's Janus? Isn't he going to eat with us?"

Ian cocked an eyebrow at Amy. "Yes, isn't he?"

Amy narrowed his eyes at him. One minute, you feel sorry for the guy. The next you know, you want to punch him.

Dan sent Amy a confused look. Amy told him with her eyes.

_Jonah_.

Liz turned to Amy. "I haven't seen him since I came, where is he, anyway?"

Before Any could answer, a crash sounded from the back garden.

Nellie stood up instinctively. Then sat down again. "Reflexes." she muttered before plugging in her earbuds.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

Amy shrugged. "Don't know. I'll go check it out."

Not waiting for a response, Amy walked to the back garden by herself. There, by the bushes, she noticed three heads. A blue, a brown and a red.

"It's me!" Amy whispered.

The three heads rose to full persons. Jonah fixed his blue cap and smiled. "Sup!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What was that noise?"

"Nothing to worry about. Say, do you have food? I'm starving!" Hamilton said.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "When are you not?" She turned to Amy. "I was talking to Fiske when you came. Didn't have a lot of time to hide _and_ grab some food."

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait. We're done soon. You can come then." Amy smiled apologetically. She then turned to Jonah, "I need a favor."

"Anythi'n for A-dawg." Then his eyes widened. "Except being your boyfriend."

Amy's cheeks grew rose red. "You heard that? Well, no. But, you'll have to change."

Jonah frowned. "What kind of change?"

Amy raised a shoulder. "Uhh, I guess, change clothes and drop the slang. Your'e going to pretend to be Janus. A _friend_ of mine, who is from Venice. Do you think you can do it?"

Jonah flashed a grin. "Don't ya know my movies coming out? Gangsta chronicles? I can be an actor anytime!"

Amy sighed, "_You_, not _ya_."

"Right."

"Amy!"

"Coming!" Amy shouted back. She turned to the trio. "Just stay put. Except for you Jonah. Meet us at the dining table."

Hamilton's eyes widened. "Can I be Janus? I'm really hungry!"

Sinead pursed her lips. "Can he? I'd rather have Jonah over here."

Amy shook her head. "Anyways, I've gotta go. Sorry!"

Jonah grinned. "Time for showbiz."

* * *

"What was it?" Liz asked as Amy sat down again.

"Just Saladin chasing a butterfly. He ran into the table and knocked it down."

Dan rolled his eyes. That must've been the stupidest lie ever. Saladin _never_ chases butterflies. Everyone knows that.

"Ian, are you afraid of spiders?" Josh asked.

Ian narrowed his eyes at him. "No."

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Snakes."

"No."

"What about _Taipan_ snakes?"

Ian sighed. "No."

Josh threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then what are you afraid of?"

Dan grinned. He knew exactly what kind of animal he was afraid of.

He whispered it to Josh.

Uncle Fiske cleared his throat. "It's rude to whisper, Dan."

"Sorry." he said, even though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Amy eyed the two of them. Probably because of the identical grins.

Liz seemed to notice it too. "Are you two up to something?"

Josh fake gasped. "How could you accuse me of something I haven't even done yet!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Yet?"

Dan face-palmed. Way to blow a cover.

"Whatever. We're going upstairs." He said and motioned for Josh to follow.

"To do what?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to teach Josh some of my new ninja moves! Duh!"

Not leaving any room for comments, Dan and Josh hurried upstairs.

"So, what's the plan?" Josh said as they were out of eartshot.

Dan rubbed his palms. "Oooh, it's very simple!"

Then, together, They put in what they'd rehearsed for every prank.

"MWAHAHAAHA!"

* * *

"They're up to something." Amy stated as they heard the doofuses.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

"Definately." Liz agreed.

Two minutes later, everyone was done eating and Nellie was cleaning the table. Ian was about to stand up, when an Egyptian Mau climbed on the table.

Ian's eyes widened. Amy noticed Saladin. _And_ the look he was giving Ian _and_ the look Ian was giving back.

"Ian, don't move." She said.

"Wasn't planning on." He half-whispered back.

Liz looked up from her phone. "What-, Oh hi Saladin!"

Saladin pounced on Ian, but he wasn't there. He was lying on the floor a meter away, Amy on top.

Amy blushed and stood up. "S-sorry." She stuttered, cursing herself inwardly.

"Sorry? You just saved me from that feline! Thanks, and bye!" He said as Saladin growled.

And so began the chase of cat and mouse. Well...probably cat and lucian in this case.

Dan and Josh came laughing downstairs.

"That was hilarious!" Josh said. He wiped tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes. "But it would've been better if Amy hadn't saved him."

"What are you talking about!?" Dan said, as he wiped his own tears. "That was the best part!"

"But, I thought we were supposed to prank Ian."

"All in a day. But, did you see her tomato red face? It was priceless!"

"Arghh! Dan Cahill, you are soo dead!" Amy yelled. But before she could grab a piece of him, the two sprinted away.

Amy humphed and sat down. She turned to Liz, who was stifling giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

Amy sighed. "What should we do? We're done with the projects, your aunt isn't coming till an hour and-"

"Uh, hi Amy!"

Amy spun around and saw Jonah, er- Janus entering the front door. Thankfully, he'd changed his clothes. Instead of baggy jeans, he wore normal ones. Instead of the simple white t-shirt under the black leather jacket, he wore a grey hoodie. And he'd taken of all the chains, too. All in all, he looked pretty casual. Like a normal teenager. And thankfully, he was wearing sun-glasses. The funny part, though, was the black beret.

"Hi Janus." Amy replied, grinning.

"Sup? Did I miss dinner?"

Amy glared at him. 'Sup' was definitely considered as slang.

Liz smiled. "So you're Janus. I'm Liz, Amy's best friend."

She held out her hand,which Jonah was about to fist-bump before he (thankfully) caught himself.

"And well, I'm Amy's best, _best_, friend."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "I'm Amy's best, _best_, _best_ friend. We've known each-other for a long time."

"But, Iv'e known her longer. I'm her best, _best_, _best_, _best_ friend. Ha! Beat that! That was four bests!"

Liz scowled and Amy face-palmed.

"Janus, why don't you eat? Liz and I have some plans to destroy."

Liz frowned. "What plans?"

Amy grinned. "Dan and Josh's."

"Oh, I'm in." Liz replied, grinning herself.

"Sûr. You two mademoiselle's go. I'll be eating. Alone. With nobody else. Especially, not two-"

Amy cut him off, "Let's go."

"What do we call this operation?" Liz asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Operation, save Ian?" Amy suggested.

"What about Operation... Okay we'll call it, '_Operation Saving Ian.'_ Can I ask you something, by the way?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Ian?"

Amy's cheeks grew red. _Again_. "Liz!"

"Okay, okay. Joking."

"...Or am I?"

"Liz!"

* * *

**_Soooo, what do you think?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's 1/3 of the chapters I promised!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. If I did, then it would probably suck._**

* * *

"Ok, everything set?"

Josh nodded.

The two scrambled out of the Lucian's room.

Josh shuddered. "Ian sure is creepy. All those tubes in the glass case. Not to mention the tight security."

Dan slipped the credit card back in his pocket. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty good at breaking in."

"Shhh, I think I hear footsteps coming upstairs."

"Ok. When Ian screams like a little girl, we'll be in my room wearing full ninja costume doing mushu."

Josh nodded.

* * *

Dan grinned. "Let the prank begin."

* * *

"Where do you think the boys are?" Liz asked Amy as they climbed up the steps.

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe in their room."

"Well, let's go there."

Suddenly, Liz halted in front of a door with a red snake shaped as an L. It had a pad by the wall.

"Who's room is this?"

* * *

Amy waved her hand dismissively, "Ian's."

"Well, then we should go inside."

Amy's eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Liz shrugged. "Why not? The boys want to prank Ian, then they'll probably do it in his room, right?"

* * *

"I guess, but the doors definitely locked. Liz!"

"No harm in trying, right?"

Liz turned the doorknob and the door slid open.

She stepped inside and Amy had no choice but to follow. Amy frowned. Knowing Ian, shouldn't the door be locked?

She hadn't designed his room and neither had Dan. Ian wanted to do it himself. That was mainly why she'd never been in there.

Ian's room was dark, but she didn't dare turn on the lights. He had a normal bed, side-table, window and curtains as well as a cupboard. But that's where the normality ended. Beside his bed, on the wall hung a painting of Napoleon Bonaparte. A Lucian of course. Beside the painting was a normal mirror but it didn't seem like it because it was shrouded in the shadow of a bookshelf. Except there were no books. Instead there were tubes, pinned down by weird looking magnets. Each tube had a label. Amy squinted at the nearest tube. It read; **_Toxic. Kills in 3 minutes. _**#**35**

Liz sucked her breath. "You're cousin Ian sure is creepy."

Amy nodded silently.

Liz stretched her arm out and grabbed a tube. Before Amy could react, Liz pulled. The tube didn't budge. Liz pulled again. It didn't budge.

Amy sighed. "This is hopeless. If the boys had pranked Ian by now, we'd be yelling. Their probably planning it right now."

Although in the back of her mind she was still thinking about the unlocked door.

Liz nodded. "Okay, I'm with you." She was about to leave when something caught her eye.

"Hey, who's that?" She pointed to a frame lying on the side-table.

With help from the hall light and the sunlight escaping from the curtains, Amy was able to make out the person in the picture frame. She felt her eyes mist.

"That's Ian's sister, Natalie."

Natalie was smirking in the picture. Her long wavy hair cascading down her left side. One hand on her hip. Behind her, Amy was pretty sure it was Paris. With the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

Sadness sparked her at the reminder of the many people she'd lost in the fight against the Vespers. Including Natalie.

Evan...

Liz scrunched her face in confusion. "I thought Ian was a lonely child. Why didn't she visit you guys along with him. I mean, leaving your sister alone in London? Especially when you're the older brother."

Amy sighed sadly. "Natalie died a month ago."

Liz glanced at her friend. Amy's face was expressionless.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know." Liz said, feeling bad for bringing up questions about people who'd passed away.

Amy shook her head and wiped something from the corner of her eye. "No problem. I don't think the boys have laid out the prank yet." She'd totally forgot about the suspicious unlocked door.

Liz nodded numbly. "Yeah."

They exited Ian's room to Amy's. They were extra careful closing the door though, and erase the clues that they left (if any).

Ian was in a very bad mood as he tiredly walked up the stairs. _Stupid feline._

What was the logic in keeping an animal inside your house anyway? Ian rolled his eyes as he reached his door. It was the one with the red snake curled in a big L with a password pad on the right wall.

Now, you see, Ian did the most stupid mistake a Lucian could ever do. His excuse; he was in deep thought.

He tapped the password and ignored the message; _door open._

Ian turned the doorknob and stepped inside. He tapped on the light switch and immediately went over to his side-table, where he had his Apple pc. As he drew the drawer, his eyes lingered on Natalie's picture. He smiled sadly. Swallowing hardly, he took out his pc and sat down on his bed. Just as he did, he heard a creaking voice from above him. A creaking voice he all too well knew...

Ian looked up and swallowed as a bucket of yellow thick goo spilled over. His eyes widened the size of tennis balls. The smell was the last thing he caught on before the goo collided with his face.

**_Rotten eggs._**

* * *

So, what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late update. I've started High School, had a lot to take in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues**

* * *

Amy closed the book and sighed. She was too lost in thought to concentrate on it. She glanced at Liz who was seated beside her, cross-legged on her bed, 'Pride &amp; Prejudice' in lap. Although it seemed she was focused on it, Amy noticed Liz's eyes weren't moving.

Liz noticed eyes on her neck and looked up.

Amy smiled. "Not in the mood?"

Liz smiled back. "Well I don't see you reading either." She gestured to the closed book.

Amy shrugged, "I've got a lot on my mind."

Liz closed her book. "I feel a lot of sympathy for Ian. I mean, losing your family. That's pretty hard."

Amy nodded numbly. She'd never thought it from that angle. Now that she did, it seemed pretty sad. But, it happened. And it was over. They can't dwell on the past. If they do,then it'll break them all.

"Anyways, how's it with you and Jake?" Liz asked suddenly.

Amy raised an eyebrow. They almost never talked about her love life, Amy forgot why.

"It's going good. We talk everyday. He's studying hard for good grades for a job..." She didn't tell further because Liz rolled her eyes.

Now Amy remembered why they never talked about her love life. Liz had never liked Jake. She said it was because 'he's an arrogant jerk, who's older than you.'

Liz sighed. "Sorry, you know I hate him."

Amy rolled her eyes, irritated. "Whydid you ask then?"

Liz grinned. "I have no idea."

Amy felt a grin tugging on her lips. "Liz, you're absolutely c razy."

Liz shrugged. "I-"

**DANIEL!**

Amy's eyes widened and she and Liz hopped off her bed. They ran down the hall and stopped in front of Ian's room. Amy turned the doorknob and raised her eyebrows in shock. Ian was standing in front of his bed, as if he'd just stood up. He was covered in thick yellow stinking goo, hands outstretched with his Apple pc. Footsteps sounded as Nellie,Josh and Dan arrived along in the doorway. They began laughing. Liz forgot all the sympathy she'd felt minutes ago for Ian and cracked up along with them. Seconds later, Amy couldn't resist laughing either.

Ian placed his Apple on his side-table and wiped his eyes.

"I don't...always tricked..." Was the only thing Nellie got out in between laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ian said sarcastically.

Josh grinned. "You're laughing aren't you?" He high-fived Dan.

Amy stopped laughing and turned to Dan with a stern look. Liz did the same.

Dan smiled. "Do you want to say something, sister?"

Amy smiled sweetly. "Actually, yes. You're punishment is to clean all the mess." She glanced behind her back. "Which includes Ian."

Dan frowned in mock-confusion. "You're blaming me for this?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're not alone, it includes you too." She raised her eyebrows at Josh.

Josh shook his head. "I can't believe you're blaming us. Three words. We didn't do it. Wait, that's four."

Amy sighed, but Liz smirked. "Okay."

Amy glanced at her best-friend in confusion. They'd goolified Ian, were lying and it was ok?

Liz shrugged at Amy's reaction. "They said they didn't do, then they didn't."

She turned to Ian. "Right, Ian? We blamed them. It's really your fault. You blamed Dan, so we thought it was them."

Ian blinked.

"To make it better," Liz continued, her smirk growing. "I think they deserve a hug."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but we don't need hugs from dorky sisters."

Josh gulped. "Dan, I don't think they're talking about themselves."

Dan's eyes widened as Ian smirked. The boys turned around, but Nellie was blocking their only escape.

"Oh, come on!" Dan complained. Nellie grinned and shook her head.

Ian took steps forward, his smirk wider than before. "Don't worry, I am."

Amy and Liz took out their phones and began filming. Ian hugged Josh and covered the poor 13-year old in the yellow goo. He pulled back.

Josh looked down and groaned. Dan tried to break away from Nellie, but that girls strong. Looks like she was built to keep 13-year olds from escaping. Ian hugged Dan from behind and covered him as well in the stinking goo.

As Ian pulled back Dan turned to face him. "I hate you Cobra." He said.

Ian grinned,amused, and hugged Dan from the front too. As their sisters laughed their butts off, the boys went up to Dan's room.

After a good laugh, Nellie went downstairs. Amy turned to Liz. "That was a great idea!"

Liz smirked. "I know."

Ian shook his head. "You're just as evil as you're brothers you know that? You both. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some privacy." He gestured to the sickly sticky clothes.

Amy and Liz stepped out of his room, just before the door close.

"Wow, might as well have said thank you for avenging him." Liz mumbled.

Amy shrugged. That's just the way Ian Kabra is.

* * *

Josh watched as Dan paced back and forth. "Dude, calm down."

Dan threw his hands up in exasperation. "I can't. That was a really nasty trick."

Josh shrugged. "It was your idea."

Dan face-palmed. "I'm talking about Liz."

"Oh."

"Do you know what this means?" Dan asked.

"That we'll have to scrub shampoo two-three times to get the smell out."

"Yeees, and...?"

Josh blinked.

Dan sighed. He pumped a fist in the air.

"It means revenge!"


	10. Answer to Reviews

Guest (who I think is the goddess of love, not sure.): **Yes, I did not make up that Natalie dies. Have you read Cauills vs. Vespers?**

Cahillsrule12: **Thank u so much! I'm glad you like it.**

Pippin3: **Thank u very much. I really appreciate it XD. I'm going to at least have one update per week. At least**.

IceCrystal: **I'm so glad you loved it :D. Thanx!**

**Thanks for all your support guys. Don't worry, next update is soon! I'm only working on Cahills at School at the moment. If I have extra time, I'll continue on the League chapters. But that's for the Percy Jackson fans.**

**Thank u for being such great readers.3 This beats the reviews and favorites of my other stories. You guys just made my day!**

**I promise at least one chapter every week. At least. XD**

**~~Fasiha~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Answer to Reviews:**

Cahillsrule12: **Thank you so much! :D Reviews such as yours just make up my day, as well as fuel me for a new chapter XD**

Guest: **Haha, well I really recommend you to read them. I, myself, am dying to get my hands on Flashpoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

"Did you see their faces!? That`s what I call priceless!" Liz laughed and Amy joined in.

"I would`ve felt bad for them, if they didn`t deserve it." Amy admitted slyly.

Liz smirked. "What do you think their doing right now?"

Amy pursed her lips. "Knowing Dan...Revenge. According to him, `No one messes with the ninja lord.`" she said with a raised finger.

Liz snorted. "Yeah, Well we just did."

"We need to be on alert though."

Liz shrugged. "Trust me. We won`t get caught in any of their plans."

"Okay..." Amy said in a warning tone. "But don`t get overconfident. Dan`s always got a trick up his sleeve. And combined with Josh..." She shook her head as if to emphasise her point.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I`m telling ya. Trust me. We`re smarter, cooler and better in every way than those doofuses."

* * *

Amy arched an eyebrow. "Trust you, huh?"

Liz mangaed a weak smile behind the curtain of dripping wet hair. On top of the stairs, the boys were laughing their butt off. Dan was even rolling on the floor.

Amy wanted to yell at him for being the worst devil brother ever, but instead managed a death glare. She wasn`t that sort of girl who was too engrossed in hair, make-up and stuff like that. But, hey, no one likes their hair dripping egg-lot.

Dan gulped. He nudged Josh and they ran down the hall and slammed the door behind them as they hid in his room.

Liz sighed msierably. "What now?"

Amy glanced uneasily at her sticky hair. "Let`s wash our hair first and then it`s one last payback." Amy's eyes were stormy.

_oh, this is going to be good_ Liz thought.

* * *

Amy and Dan waved as the car rounded the block and was no longer in view.

Dan turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Amy tried to shrug nonchalantly. "What plan?"

"You mean, we egglottet your hair and you guys aren't going to do something back?" Dan asked sceptically.

Amy smirked. "Don't worry, you'll see tomorrow."

As she left for the house, Dan said behind her, "That was a Kabra smirk, Amy. You're getting influe-enced!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Inside, everyone was waiting for them. Sinead crossed her arms.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

Amy shrugged apologetically. "I really couldn't say no." Ian, who was already dressed out of his gooey clothes, was sitting on the sofa. He rolled his eyes.

Uncle Fiske came out of the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at Amy. "My dear, I understand it was important, but the Cahill problem is much more important."

Dan nodded. "Yeah Amy. Really important." He said sarcastically.

Amy almost snorted. She and Dan knew how important the family was, but also how dangerous. Now there was a new problem. Juust great.

"Meeting, now" Uncle Fiske gestured to his office.

Jonah came downstairs. When he noticed Liz and Josh were gone, he flashed them his great smile. "Sorry, jus' had to change."

Amy noticed indeed that Jonah had changed into his normal clothes. Oh, well. You can get Jonah out of his style, but you can't get his style out of him.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm trying my best to update every week. :D**

**The payback that Amy and Liz have planned, is something at school. What do you guys want it to be?**

**XD Thanks for being such great viewers and followers!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for being patient. I'm really lousy with updates these days, mainly because I've got soo many fanfics to keep up with. But, anyways, you've guys have been so supportive and loyal. To make up for the last chapter that was short, here's a long one! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The Cahills followed Fiske to his office. Everybody grabbed a chair and sat down, eager to hear what he had to say.

Fiske sat behind his desk and looked at each of them. "Remember the Vespers?"

The atmosphere in the room immediately tensed. A coldness settled upon them all. How could they forget? The ruthless Vespers who had held 7 of their family members hostage. Even killed some. Ian's sister Natalie was one of them, Evan, Amy's former boyfriend was also killed during the battle. Mr. McIntyre and Erasmus also lost their lives in the battle against the Vespers. Eventually, the Cahills won but the memories still haunted them. It was because of all of this that happened, that caused Ian's amber eyes to darken, and Amy to swallow a big lump of guilt. She still blamed herself for Evan's death. She believed that if she had sent him back home, he would still be alive today. She shook her head. No. Thinking of such things would just make her go crazy.

Fiske sighed. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. That was a really bad start. I apologize."

"Yeah. Definitely was, Fiske. But hey continue. You've got the Wizards attention." Jonah said. Most comments from him ended with a smile. This one didn't.

Fiske nodded. "They are back."

The reaction was as expected. Dan's eyes widened. Amy gasped. Ian's dark eyes looked like they wanted to laser through the wooden desk. Hamilton gaped. And Jonah placed a hand on his own mouth for not yelling out loud. A former vesper agent, Luna Amato killed Erasmus. At the same time, Jonah killed her back. With a gun. He could never forget the feeling of being a murderer. It haunted him in his dreams. It was the only part of him that wasn't all smiley and funny.

Fiske grimaced. "That came out quite bad."

"You think!?" Hamilton exclaimed, his mouth still agape.

Fiske clasped his hands in front of him. "Listen. It's not that of a dangerous news. The Vespers have nothing. No way to succeed."

"Wow, really? They're freaking vespers!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"They can't reach their goal." Fiske argued.

"They could have changed their goal." Dan said. His voice sounded far away, and Amy wondered if he was travelling to that dark place of his where he began visiting when the Vespers attacked. Where he was alone. Where he wasn't a Cahill.

Fiske raised a finger. "I was just coming to that. It seems that they have changed their goal."

He opened a drawer on his right and began shuffling through some papers. He pulled out a file and closed the drawer. He placed the file on the desk, opening it. The Cahills leaned forward, eager to find out what Fiske meant by saying that the Vespers had "Changed their goals."

Fiske pulled out a stock of pictures and placed them forward on the desk for all of them to see. He spread the pictures, his face grim.

Sinead's hand flew to her mouth to conceal the gasp.

Ian's eyes darkened. Dan gaped. Hamilton was squinting at the pictures as if to make sure what he was seeing was real. Jonah's eyebrows seemed to reach his hair.

Amy gasped and she could feel dread settling deep in her stomach.

Guilty for these reactions were the pictures. The pictures of the Cahills. The very first one was of Sinead, her back to it. It seemed to be taken today since she was wearing the same clothes. In front of her was the school building. But what made the scene in front of them horrifying was the man in black. The head of a black suited man was peeking from the roof. In his hand was a camera.

The second one was of the twins. Amy frowned, where were they by the way? She'd have to ask the others later. The twins seemed to be fighting. They were a meter apart, hands outstretched as if they'd just pushed each other. Behind them, on the opposite block was a black shadow coming from an alley. A faint one due to the sun, but still, it was there.

The third one was of Ian. You could only see his head, from the window of a taxi. He seemed to be on his phone. The taxi had stopped in front of a gas station. The scary part? The man in black. He was filling gas in a motorcycle, but there was no questioning whether he was the same man or not. He might not be, Amy thought. But either way, you don't wear top to toe black clothes and even cover your face with sunglasses and wear a mustache that seemed really fake. Especially not in spring, that just screams suspicion.

The last one was of Amy and Dan, but it wasn't taken recently. They were in the coffee shop down the streets. Amy scowled. Last time she was in that coffee shop with Dan must've been last week. Her eyes widened as she felt spiders crawl their way in her stomach. That meant the Vespers were monitoring them for days.

"They want to take revenge." Dan whispered beside her. It seemed more like a mutter. Amy glanced at him and the spider in her stomach gripped her heart. Dan was just a kid. Going through another enemy? The same enemy. Dan had seen death, cruelty, violence and much more. Amy didn't want to drag her little brother into another crazy Cahill fight. She found Dan's hand on his side and squeezed it reassuringly. Dan would've pulled his hand away and start wiping it on his jeans, saying he didn't want nerd germs, but instead he looked up at her and smiled. Just by that fact, Amy knew that no matter what, she wouldn't let the Vespers wipe that smile off his face.

"Dan's right." Ian said. "They do want to take revenge."

Okay so maybe Ian had heard Dan too. Amy looked at Dan to see him frowning.

"Yeah but why? I mean sure we killed their leader and destroyed their plans, but why bother when they won't get anything out of it?"

The others nodded along, agreeing.

Fiske sighed. "We were thinking the same thing, but Cahill sources around the world have said that they seem to want to avenge Damien. They believe that if they can take the powerful Cahills who killed their master, they will be able to rule over us. And by that, they have the power over the most powerful family in the world and have avenged their leader."

Dan snorted. "We didn't kill him."

Sinead nodded. "Dan's right. Isabel did." She glanced at Ian but Ian's face didn't change at the mention of her name. Amy guessed he was used to it. At least his mother had chosen the good side in the end. Kind of.

Fiske nodded. "But without you guys ruining his plans, either he would've been alive, or the doomsday device might have been still intact."

Hamilton snorted. "Vespers are dumb."

The others glanced at him.

He shrugged. "What? Were you expecting some kind of smart comeback?"

Sinead smirked. "From you? No."

Hamilton narrowed his eyes at her.

"So what are we supposed to do." Amy quickly questioned before Sinead and Hamilton would start their little argument.

Fiske pulled out a smaller and thinner file from the big file. "We plan on tricking them. They're not going to kill you, they're going to capture you." Fiske's voice became excited. "They've got many agents at your school, so we placed our own agents too. We're going to turn the tables. They're not so strong so it will be easy to capture them."

When Fiske looked up, he saw bewilderment in the youngsters eyes.

"What?"

"Jo, that ain't cool."

"They're at the school!?"

"We've got Vesper agents at the school?"

"Agents at school? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Agents at school! That's so cool!"

Fiske cleared his throat. "We didn't want to give away anthing in case of, er a kidnapping happened. And now that you know, you're going to be a part of the agent clan. Jonah you too, you're going to be behind the scenes, kind of."

Dan snickered. "The agent clan?"

Hamilton nodded. "Dude, you could've comed up with something cooler."

Joanh grinned. "CL Agents."

Sinead rasied an eyebrow. "And where did you come up with the CL?"

"From Cahill! I was gonna say CA, but that would've been like the CIA."

Ian shook his head. "Nevermind the name." He turned to Fiske, determination glinting in his eyes. "What are we suppsoed to do? What's the plan?"

Amy turned to Fiske, grateful that someone was thinking smart.

Fiske showed them the little file he'd been looking at. It was filled with notes, and pictures of spotted Vespers. All of them were wearing black clothes, their faces covered with sunglasses, mustaches, big hats, umbrellas etc.

"You're going to go to school as usual, the difference is that you'll have to be very careful with what you say. Don't give anyone the impression that you're a member of the most powerful family in history. We caught two Vespers last week. A girl and a boy at Dan's school. You all have to be very careful. We haven't noticed any suspicous activity until now. It's dangerous if we don't know what they're next move will be."'

The Cahills nodded.

Dan jumped up and down in his seat excitedly. "We're going to be like spy kids! Just cooler, of course. The teacher will be like, "Sit down Dan." and I'll be like, "Nu-uh, you don't talk to me like that-"

Amy laughed. "Dan! Uncle Fiske just said that we're not supposed to be doing any suspicious Cahill activity!"

Dan scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I was just kidding."

He grinned sheepishly.

Fiske smiled. "Just be careful. There might even be agents in your class."

Amy bit her lip. "What if we find out that someone's a Vespers?"

Fiske took a deep breath. "Just try your best to capture them and then report to us, okay?"

The Cahills nodded. "Good. Hamilton remember to tell Reagan and Madison everything. They're supposed to be back soon."

Hamilton nodded.

Amy frowned. "Where are they anyway?"

Hamilton grinned. "They signed us up for the nearest training centre."

Jonnah rolled his eyes. "How buffer do you wan't to get dude?"

Sinead bit her lip from bursting out laughing, but a giggle escaped anyways.

Amy smiled at them. Cahills will always remain Cahills. She turned to Fiske. "Can we leave now.?" she asked. The truth was, she was going to miss Jake's call if she stayed any longer. Fiske nodded. The Cahills stood up as he gathered his files in the folder.

Amy left the room. She could faintly hear them talking about playing video games. Amy rolled her eyes. Just as Cahills will be Cahills, boys will always be boys.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sinead smirking. "Going to talk to Jake?"

Amy blushed and nodded. Sinead smiled. "Okay, but when you're done, we need to talk. We have a lot of catching up to do.

They laughed and Amy walked into her room. She changed, brushed and picked her phone up as she plopped down on her bed. Jake had sent a message saying,

**Sorry Ames, can't Skype today. But we can talk on the phone :)**

Amy smiled. Jake was so sweet. They were trying their best to keep the long term relationship intact. Jake lived in Rome and was studying in collage right now, but sometimes in holidays and such, he'd come to visit.

She called Jake on viber. Six rings later, his voice rang. "Helloo Amy."

Amy grinned. "Hey, so what's up?"

"Well, I found out that I have a Calculus test tomorrow, which by the way is not my strong point, and my pc crashed, so I had to borrow Nigel's but then he didn't have Skype-"

Amy laughed. "Jake it's okay. I was too tired anyway, today's been very...interesting."

"What kind of intersting?"

Amy told Jake all that had happened from the moment she saw Ian in her class, till the conversation with Fiske a few minutes ago.

"Wow, the Cahills can never have peace can they?"

Amy sighed. "I guess not. When we first heard it, I knew that everybody was mad, but now?" she shrugged. "I kind of feel that now, they're excited. Especially Dan. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, Jake."

"I know." Jake's softly said fromt the other end. Amy leaned back on her pillows as she heard his breathing on the other end. "I think they're excited because it will be fun. I mean, the Vespers are no scary Vespers without Damien. They probably don't have a council anymore."

Amy smiled. "You're right. I just hope everything sorts out."

"How's Ina doing , by the way?"

Amy raise her eyebrows, the sudden questioned took her off guard. They never talked about Ian whhy was Jake so curious now?

"He's doing fine." she said, picking her words carefully. "Kind of sad, but who wouldn't be? I kind of think that he's happy to be here you know. At least he has us even if he doesn't admit it."

There was silence on the other end. "Yeah." Jake said eventually.

Amy frowned but didn't say anything further. The two continued talking for a half another hour before Amy told Jake that she and Sinead were going to have a girl night and that she had to go.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As she placed her phone on her side table, a knock came on the door. "Come in."

Sinead's head popped from the door. "Done with lover boy?"

Amy rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. Sinead closed the door and sat down beside ehr on the bed.

Amy hugged Sinead. "I've missed you so much, you know."

Sinead hugged back. "Me too. Two annoying brothers aren't awesome company."

Amy laughed but then looked serious as she pulled back. "How are they?"

Sinead took a deep breath. "They're fine. Just had a surgey. The doctor told them to rest so I couldn't bring them with me."

Amy smiled widely. "That's great! I hope everything sorts out!"

Sinead smiled sadly. "I just wish I could forgive Hamilton."

Amy frowned. "Sinead-"

"I know, I know. You guys forgave me. I just, how could you firgive me so easily Amy? It's just so hard. I've gotten over it though. I don't want to punch him like before but I still kind of don't really want to be friends withe the Holts."

Amy chuckled. "You just have to see the good in people. Instead of remembering what Hamilton did, look at how nice he is to you know. I know that he feels awful for Ned and Ted."

Sinead wanted to snrot, but instead sighed. "I guess. He's not very nice to me by the way."

Amy shook her head. "Maybe because you're not so nice to him."

Amy grinned as Sinead pondered on that thought. The girls tallked for 20 more minutes before going to sleep. After all, they did have school tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

"Amy, wake up!"

Amy rolled over. Sunlight was harsh on her eyelids and she groaned.

"Amy, I'm going to break open the door!" Dan's voice called.

Amy's eyes sprung open and she sat up. What was the time?

She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. She had only ten minutes to get ready. Amy jumped up and out of bed. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

When she had brushed her teeth and changed her clothes, Amy unlocked the door. She grabbed her bag from the side table and quickly brushed her hair before running downstairs.

The kitchen was empty besides for Nellie. Amy glanced at the clock. God, she was late.

Nellie hurriedly gave her a toast and ushered her outside. Amy climbed into the car and looked up at numerous eyes looking at her.

"And I thought Dan used to be late." Madison grumbled.

"Hey, just because I'm late for once doesn't mean I'm always late." Amy defended.

Dan snorted. "The Holts woke me up two hours early. Like TWO hours early. They wanted to jog!"

Amy frowned. "Why didn't you wake me?" She knew that if Dan had the chance to get back at her, he wouldn't miss it.

Dan huffed. "Ask the cobra, he didn't let me."

Amy glanced around in the car. Hamilton was driving, Sinead was in the front seat, Madison, Dan and Reagan were in front of her and Ian was sitting beside her.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yes, well. I know how it feels to be woken up early in the morning."

Amy smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' to him.

They arrived just five minutes before.

"Amy!" Liz grinned at her. "I've got news! There's this new girl coming to our school!"

Amy groaned. Who could it be now?

"Looks like you're not really up for it." Liz noticed.

Amy shook her head. "I just hope it's not someone I know."

Liz smirked. "Did you bring the photos?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Uhmm, I was kind of running late today."

"Amy!" Liz whined. "We were supposed to do it today!"

Amy held up her hands. "I know, I know. I promise I'll bring them tomorrow."

Liz curled her lips. "M'kay."

They arrived in Math's and sat down.

"Class, today we have another new student."

The class had the opposite reaction than Amy's. They always thought new kids were exciting. Yeah, right.

A girl with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes walked in.

She was wearing flats, a sea green skirt and a pink sweater.

"Hi I'm Emily, Emily Gilbert." She said and smiled at the class. Amy had learned to read people quite good, thanks to the hunt. She felt oddly as if smile was fake.

"Wow, she looks nice." Liz muttered.

Amy shook her head. She had to be on alert at all times. Emily could be a Vesper for all she knew.

"Emily, why don't you sit behind Ms. Cahill." Mr. Binn said.

Emily smiled again and fluttered her eyelashes. "Of course."

Amy rolled her eyes as Emily passed her and Liz.

This is gonna be a long Math's unit, Amy thought with a sigh.

* * *

**_Ian's POV._**

Ian met up with the others in the canteen, at their table. Or rather Liz and Amy's table, but who cared? The Cahills needed their own table.

"Jo Ian, you have no idea who just came." Hamilton said.

Ian raised an eyebrow and sat down, making sure he was a meter away from the big guy. Hamilton chewed rather messily.

"Emily Gilbert." Amy said, leaning forward. He hair was set up in a beautiful pony tail, a few red strands escaping.

"Yeah, she looks like a complete Angela." Liz huffed.

And then there was Liz. Ian sighed. They couldn't even talk about anything Cahill related with her around.

"You know, she looks kind of like a Vesp." Amy said, boring her emerald green eyes into Ian. Ian nodded, getting the message.

"We'll juts have to keep an open eye." Hamilton said with a grin.

Ian raised a surprised eyebrow. He didn't think the Thomas would get it. At all.

"Let's just hope-" Liz's voice faltered and she looked behind Ian. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ian turned around to see a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes walk towards him with a smirk planted on her face. Of course, those eyes were nothing compared to Amy's.

Ian scolded himself for thinking like that.

"So, you're the British, huh?" Emily said, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"Yes and we British people tend to get annoyed really fast." Ian said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Emily glanced at Amy. She grinned. "Oh, I know who you are."

She said. She glanced at Liz. "Never seen your files though." She turned back to Ian. "Anyways, watch your back Kabra."

As soon as she left, Ian turned to the others. "She's a Vesper." The three of them said at the same time.

"Uhm, hello? I'm here too. Does she know you Amy?" Liz asked exasperately. "Please don't tell me she is your long distant cousin too."

Amy shook her head. "Far from it."

Ian looked at Emily who was now sitting at the popular table. Huh, how did she get there? Sinead walked towards them, glancing from Emily to Ian and then back.

"We can't be sure, but we have to keep our eyes open." Ian said, ignoring the irritated look Liz had.

* * *

**_Sorry. So so so so so sorry!_**

**_I know, I haven't been active since last month. I'm truly sorry. I'm not gonna make excuses cuz you guys are better than that._**

**_I had a writer's block, then school stuff. Boy, does high school get hectic in the last weeks or what?_**

**_But anyways, I'm totally free now! So you can expect more frequent updates! _**


	14. Chapter 13

**Important authors note at the end!**

Amy and Sinead walked into Science. "I promise you I can every single thing." the Ekat grinned proudly.

Amy rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Even though Sinead had betrayed them, then helped them again, she'd missed her. Sinead was actually the only girl friend Amy had who knew about her real life.

"We'll see." Amy said, the pair taking a seat behind some boys.

Time passed and Mr. Lee hadn't arrived yet. Amy frowned. Sure their science teacher used to be late, but not 35 minutes. Most of the class had began chattering ling ago, or started texting on their phones.

Just then, principal Clarkson walked into the room, a man in a suit behind him. "Good evening class."

"Good evening, Mr Clarkson." The class chanted, though half of it seemed dead. Amy rolled her eyes.

Principal Clarkson cleared his throat. "Mr. Lee has unfortunately quit his post here at Adam's High School, and therefore he will no longer be working here."

Some groans were heard, while other cheered.

"But luckily we found someone nice enough to take his place. Please welcome, Mr. Sevs Pixer."

The man with the suit stepped forward. He had dark brown hair that was gelled into a quiff, squared black glasses covered his eyes, and he was carrying a suitcase in his hand.

"Good evening seniors of Adams High School." he said, his voice deep. It hade a weird accent to it.

[I **know I'm being annoying, but please read the authors mite at the bottom]**

The class was silent, all of their eyes at the man in front of them. Amy frowned. He was their science teacher from now on?

"Well?" Mr. Clarkson prompted.

"Good event, Mr. Pixer." The class replied.

"I can't wait to work with you." Mr. Pixer said, a weird smile on his face, which went quite along with his weird accent.

The bell rang and the seniors and never been more glad to get out of class. Amy hurried out, Sinead beside him.

"Did you see that dude?" Sinead asked with a snort. "He thinks he knows so much."

"Sinead, we have to be careful." Amy said, frowning deeply.

Sinead sighed. "Yeah, I get it. He could be a Vesper just like sweet Emily."

Amy shook her head, "I have no idea what happened with Emily, but let me tell you. There is something wrong with that girl. Cahilly or not."

Sinead laughed. "I like that word. Cahilly. Seems like we're an adjective now."

Amy chuckled and the girls quickly walked down the hall, eager to meet up with the boys and tell them about the mysterious teacher.

* * *

**Guys, I am so so awfully sorry! I've been horrifically inactive lately, giving out empty promises. I just read through the whole book and realized how much editing it needs ?, and how many mistakes there are ?ￂﾠ**

**Sorry for not writing with my heart. ? ﾟﾘﾑ**

**But now I'm back ya'll! ?￢ﾜﾌ️**

**With awesome chapter too! ?**

**But I did some changes since I'm really not in the mood to edit every thing now. ?**

**1) It's the start of fall. School start after summer break.**

**2) The project they did was an assignment given to them.**


	15. Chapter 14

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Amy dropped her bag on the floor and sat down by the kitchen table. "Good Morning." she greeted everyone. Several greets were heard back.

"So, this Pixer guy." Nellie started. "He's a Vesper, huh?"

Sinead shrugged, "We don't have to make assumptions on every single new person-"

"But yeah, we should keep our eyes peeled." Amy interrupted.

Dan snickered. "What kind of name is Pixer anyway?"

"Like Disney Pixar," Madison scrunched her nose.

"Hey Disnye is cool." Dan said. "Disney XD is best."

Ian rolled his eyes, setting down his knife and fork. "What do we now until now?"

"The Vespers want revenge." Hamilton said.

"They're trying to kidnap us." Reagan said.

Amy shuddered. The thought that there was a conspiracy involving kidnapping in school was terrifying to think of. The only thing keeping her level headed was Fiske's plan, and reassurance of fellow Cahill spies set in their school.

"There's a new girl called Emily." Amy said.

"And there's a new science teacher, Mr. Pixer." Sinead said.

Dan groaned. "You guys took all the good parts, what am I supposed to say?"

Madison looked around. "Where's Jonah?"

"He is going with me." Fisk said, entering the kitchen. "Good morning,children. I wanted to tell you something before I leave."

He leaned on the counter behind him. "Jonah and I have some important business to do in the Janus stronghold. While I'm out of the country, be VERY careful."

The Cahills nodded.

"Sure, Fiske sir. I'll take care of these cry babies easily." Hamilton grinned.

Ian rolled his eyes and sighed.

Amy quickly stuffed the pictures in her pocket. The fact that Dan was about to get humiliated at the start of the year, excited her. He was stupid enough to start a prank war and then definitely idiotic enough to throw eggs at her.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder before leaving the house. "Uh. Ian?"

she asked as she climbed into the car. "Do you even have a driver's license?"

Ian smirked. "Of course I do. I'm a better and calmer driver than Sinead or Hamilton."

Dan huffed and looked out the window. "If I die today, remind Fiske to not set my grave by Ian's. I'll probably get my essence sucked than listening to him boast in his own grave."

The twins began to laugh, Hamilton joining them, and Amy couldn't help but smile.

They arrived precisely to school this time, and Amy hurried to Maths. Liz was sitting at their usual desk, scrolling down on her phone.

"Liz!"

She glanced up and grinned widely. "Ames!"

"The photos?" She asked instantly.

Amy laughed and set her backpack on her chair. She pulled out the three photos she had of Dan.

Liz grinned evilly. "These are perfect! Picking his nose?, getting scratched by Saladin, and-" she began to laugh uncontrollably. "A-Amy, you're the queen! This one is hilarious."

"I know." Amy said, her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked as she pulled her own photos.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." Amy said. "The boys would want to take revenge back. Think if they do something worse than this?"

Liz shrugged. "We'll kill them. I mean, what are older sisters for?"

Mr. Ronson entered the class and the girls took their seats.

Amy looked around. Emily didn't seem to be here, and of course not Angela. That girl's presence was acknowledgeable enough. In other words, you knew when she was around.

"So class, today we're going to work a bit further on with algebraic expressions..."

Dam trudged to History class, the twins bouncing up and down beside him. Josh waved him over to a desk and Dan made his way there, sitting down in his seat.

"Hey."

"Hi. Have you started on chapter four?" Josh asked. "I researched a bit and these things are pretty cool!"

Dan shrugged. "I haven't started yet. I'll ask Amy for help."

Josh grinned. "Dude, there are mummies and they take their brains out."

Dan grinned, suddenly interested. "You're kidding!"

Josh shook his head, and the twins took a seat behind them. "Have you guys started?"

"With chapter four? Sure, we work together. We've come as far as Tutankhamen's curse." Reagan said excitedly.

Dan groaned. "Has everyone started?

Josh shrugged. "What did you do yesterday?"

Dan grinned mischievously. "I watched all the episodes of Alien, with popcorn, and candy!"

Josh gaped. "You had a marathon without me? You're so dead, dude. So dead."

Dan smiled. "Wanna watch it today afternoon?"

"But haven't you watched it?" Josh asked.

Dan shrugged. "I can watch'em aga-"

"Good morning class, sorry for being late." Mrs. Travis said, stepping into class. "I just had to tell you that I am going on a business trip with a few other teacher, and therefore in the meantime someone else will take my post. He will be-"

"Good morning class." said a man, stepping through the door.

"Eh, yes. Class this is Mr. James." Mrs. Travis said, her tone flat.

"I'll be your history teacher until Mrs. Travis returns." Mr James said, a smile placed on his lips.

Dan immediately exchanged uneasy glances with the twins. What the heck was this? New students, new teachers. Were they about to have new guardians too!?

"Why, oh why?" Liz complained, her eye following with Emily. The new girl had sauntered into the changing rooms like a princess, her head held high. She acted like she was more popular than Angela. It wasn't long before Michelle, one of Angela's friends followed her.

Amy shrugged, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. "I guess, she has P.E with us. Wonder how she's made friends with the popular so fast."

Liz shook her head as tied her shoelaces. "I don't get it either. She's starting to disgust me."

The girls exited the changing room and walked to the gymnasium. As usual the boys were already ready. Why was it always like this? That the girls took longer time to get ready?

Coach Hedge blew his whistle. "Okay cupcakes, listen up! Sit down on the bleachers and let's get started.

As the girls mad they're way to the bleachers, Amy spotted Ian. He walked over to them and sat down. "Is Emily in this class?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, there she is." Amy nodded towards the blonde who walked over, sat on one of the bleachers, and crossed her legs.

Coach Hedge blew his whistle again. "Okay, cupcakes! Everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Now, let's get started. Am gonna let you little rowdy kids choose. Tennis, or basketball?"

Some people raised their hands for basketball, while others favored tennis.

Coach Hedge grinned. "Team up! Four and four, and use a net each!"

Liz grabbed Amy's and Ian's hand, dragging them to the nearest set-up tennis net. "You know how to play tennis, Ian?" she asked.

Ian smirked. "We'll see, are you very good?"

Liz grinned, handing them each a racket. "I'm the best."

Amy looked around. "We nee one more player, who-"

"I'll join you guys." Emily said, bending down to pick up a racket. She grabbed the tennis ball and smirked at them. "So, how are our teams?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's Amy and you against Ian and me."

Amy was about to protest, but Ian cut her off. "Splendid, shall we start."

Huffing, Amy walked over to stand in the front while Emil stood in the back. On the other side, Liz prepared herself to serve. The ball came hurtling towards them and Amy slammed it hard with the racket, sending it faster than Ian could slam back.

She smirked at him. "One point to us."

The game started good for her and Emily. To be an arrogant diva, she was pretty good in tennis. The downside was that Ian was too. Amy knew how Liz rolled and so made it her mission to block all of her balls. Enlighten tried to take on Ian, and was actually doing good.

But Ian moved with speed and training, slamming whenever the ball came. In the end, it seemed as if the Vesper, uh the normal girl, and the Lucian were the only ones in the whole gymnasium to be still playing.

Kids had gathered around them, watching in awe. Even Coach Hedge didn't bother to stop the pair. Amy glanced as the ball went from one person to the other. They were playing like robots, no words being exchanged.

Eventually, Amy grew tired and therefore grabbed the ball as it was hurtling outwards Ian.

"Amy!" he complained.

Amy rolled her eyes, brushing her stinging hand on her shirt. "We're you guys going to sail into the night, playing tennis?"

The crowd dispersed and Coach Hedge walked over to them. "You newbies are wonderful players! Wanna join the tennis team? They really need players like the pair of you."

"This school has a tennis team?" Liz asked.

Coach Hedge sighed. "That is why they need good players. How long have you been here, Elizabeth?"

Liz crossed her arms. "Since 8th grade."

Coach Hedge pointed to Ian and Emily. "This is why we need the two of you want me to sign you up?"

Emily smirked. "Of course, I mean, working with Ian Kabra can't be too bad."

Ian's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Well, then. I'll be joining too."

Amy exchanged uneasy glances with Liz. What the hell was going on?

Dan hid behind the dumpsters, his walkie talkie in hand. "Performance team, come in."

"Shut up, we're inside." Madison's voice blared. "Josh is going through her desk right now. We'll inform you as soon as we find the test. Thomas out."

"Fellow spy, come in." Dan said.

"No one's in the halls. Everything is clear, what about you?" Reagan said.

Dan glanced at the inspection teachers and the kids. "Yup, recess us going as normal as ever."

"Uh oh." Madison said.

Dan's eyes widened. "What do you mean, uh oh? What happened?"

"Dan, we didn't know." she whispered urgently. "Grab it before it falls!" Josh yelled.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Reagan whisper-yelled. "Hurry up, Mr. James is coming in this direction."

Dan face-palmed. This was turning out bad.

"Who de we have here?" A voice said from behind him.

Dan froze. He gulped just in time as someone grabbed him from his hood and lifted him up.

**_How was this chapter? Sorry if there were any mistakes, it's unedited. Don't forget to review! Thanx!_**

**_Fasiha xx_**


	16. Chapter 15

"What're you doing, you little wimp?" Brian sneered in Dan's face.

Dan blinked. "Uh." he glanced down at the walkie talking lying on the ground. "Nothing much. Just hanging. Literally."

Brian's friends laughed, but shut up as soon as he glared at them.

"Oh no. Stop it, stop it now!" Madison voice rang out from the walkie talkie, and Dan froze. Stop what?

Suddenly, there was a shattering sound and Dan looked up. A desk was falling down from Mrs. Travis's office, glass coming along with it. Teachers hurried to clear the ground and Dan jumped away from Brian's grip. The bully himself ran in fear as the desk landed with a big crash, right where they'd been a few seconds ago.

"What. Is. This!?" Principal Rodriguez yelled. Dan shrank behind Brian, his heart beating fast.

They had a _major_ problem.

* * *

Amy walked in English, Ian right by her side. "I just don't get it. Now you two are teammates?"

Ian shrugged. "It's good to give it a go." Amy sighed. "I guess so."

Someone shrugged rudely past her, bumping her shoulders. Amy found herself rolling her eyes. The queen had arrived. Angela walked over to her desk, sitting down while scrolling through her phone. Mr. Berkins arrived minutes later, a few Othello books in his hand.

Amy smiled, forgetting all the mystery around her.

"Ah, last lesson of the day." Sinead said happily as they walked into History. "And the most boring one too."

Amy slapped her arm. "History is very interesting, and far from boring. Exciting too."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Only you Amy, only you."

Amy sat down at her desk and pulled her history folder out. "You he still going to do the prank?" Sinead asked.

Amy grinned slyly at the thought. "Yeah we are. Liz planned everything out, we're doing it tomorrow."

Sinead smirked. "If you succeed, give me some credit. But if the boys want to get back at you, which they probably will...I'm sorry do I know you?"

Amy laughed. "Just wish us good luck."

Mr. Nathan entered the room, his folder tucked under his arm. "Good evening class. Today we're going to write an essay about the Civil War and it's incidents and events."

The class groaned, but Amy just felt excited. Call her a nerd.

"I'm seriously thinking of becoming president and then exclude the subject history from all schools." Sinead whispered, rolling her eyes. "Who's gonna ask about the war anyway, it's history."

"You're sounding like Dan." Amy mused. "Come on, you of all people know how important war is. Think about all the weapons and gadgets, and of-"

"Ms. Cahill do we have a problem back there?"

Amy shook her head. "Uh, no sir."

Mr. Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Then I suggest you sit on the other side of the room, beside Ms. Gilbert."

A few kids snickered. Amy had never been one to talk in class, and so she glared at an amused Sinead before picking her things up and making her way over to Emily. As she plopped down on her seat, Emily smiled at her. "Hey."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

Silence fell upon the class as everyone began to brain storm and think, sheet of paper and a pencil lying in front if them.

Emily nudged Amy. She passed a piece of paper._ Can I ask you something?_

Amy bit her lip, quickly scribbling an answer back. _Sure_

_How many confederate soldiers and Union died after the three years?_

Amy was surprised at the question. She had either expected something private or a diss from the girl beside her. What was it with this Emily? One minute she's all trying to prove she's best at tennis, the other she's asking a deep historical question. Amy scribbled down her answer. _It was four years of combat, and 600,000 died._

She bit her lip, throwing a quick glance at Mr. Nathan who was engrossed in his book. Amy went back to working on her essay, ticking off points in her head she had already described, explained, and told about.

Emily smiled at her, mouthing a 'thank you'. Amy returned it before going back to work. Maybe Emily wasn't so bad. Maybe she only felt the need to be rude and show off because when Ian was near?

Amy shook her head. Forget 39 Clues, and all hail 39 Confusions.

**Again, It's unedited so sorry for any mistakes. Having a writing marathon (or at least trying to), so I'll probably update soon!**

**Don't forget to review! They're like fuel to my car!**

**~Fasiha**


	17. Chapter 16

Dan wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, smiling nervously at Nellie who had the devil's glare on her face. "It's all Josh's fault." Madison said. Reagan slapped her arm and Josh glared at her.

Principal Rodriguez shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched together in anger. "Never in a million years has this happened to our school, I cannot believe you broke school property, broke into a teacher's office _and_ set students in _danger! _Somebody could have gotten injured!"

Dan cleared his throat. "But no one did."

Nellie shot him a look that meant 'shut up you fool.'

"I want to expel you three from the school. You should be glad I just talked to your uncle Fiske and we came to an agreement. Now, this is the receipt to the damage caused, and these four will clean the gum off the tables in their classroom in an addition to volunteering as helpers to the library of both Adam's schools."

Dan's groan mimicked the others. Oh grat. Just _lovely_.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

The next morning, Amy woke up early. By the time she was eating breakfast peacefully, everybody was arriving one by one. "I'm not looking forward to today." Reagan groaned as the twins took a seat by the table. "Why not?" Sinead asked.

"We have to clean off gum off the tables and work at the libraries!" Reagan complained.

Madison nudged her hard. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Reagan's cheeks went pink and she shook her head. "Never mind."

Amy swallowed the last bite of her toast before standing up. "I'm going to wake Dan up." she said as she left the table.

"Wake Ian too!" Nellie yelled from the kitchen.

Amy walked up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped in front of Ian's door and knocked. "Ian, wake up!" Amy knocked again. The door flew open, and Ian blinked trying to adjust to the light in the hall. His hair was all messy, his almond eyes tired and he lifted a hand to block a yawn leaving his mouth. He was still in his purple silk pyjamas, and Amy crossed her arms. "School?"

Ian's eyes widened and he slammed the door in her face. Amy blinked.

The door opened again and Ian smiled apologetically at her. "Err, sorry. I'll be down in a minute."

Amy laughed quietly and walked over to Dan's room. Unsurprisingly the door was open and Dan was snoring softly on his bed. Amy grabbed the horn hanging on the wall and blew in it, making a noise like a dying elephant. Dan scrambled up with a yelp, making him in turn fall off the bed. He cursed as he stood up, glaring at Amy who couldn't hold back her laughter. "Wake up, dweeb."

Before Dam could get to her, Amy tossed the horn to him and slammed the door in his face.

She whipped her phone out to see three texts from Liz.

:

**Ready?**

**We're coming in two minutes.**

**Don't forget the pics!**

Amy walked down the stairs quickly and grabbed her bag. "Liz's coming to get me today, so I'm leaving early." The others nodded at the table, Hamilton bidding her a bye. Nellie, however, raised a suspicious eyebrow. Amy offered her a smile before exiting the house. Sure enough, a car turned just around the corner in time.

"Heeey Ames!" Liz exclaimed, and Amy noticed that Josh was in the car, looking like a a zombie. "I hate you." he mumbled to Liz who just grinned at him. "You'll hate me more soon."

Either Josh didn't care, or he was too tired to care. Either way, Amy couldn't wait to get to school.

_**{{{{{{}}}}}}}**_

_**School's starting soon and I can't wait to write the next chapter xD**_

_**xx**_


	18. Chapter 17

Jonah held his breath as Fiske's fingers tapped on the keyboard. Breaking into the stronghold, sneaking through the security and turning off the power, all would be nothing if Fiske wouldn't be able to crack the code. The old man was hunched over the machine, his shoulders stiff and eyes glued to the screen. Jonah tapped his finger on the back of his chair.

"Done yet?" he asked nervously. Fiske didn't answer, and Jonah sighed, the tension thick in the tiny room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the time. If Fiske could just-

A beep echoed off the wall of the room and Fiske slumped with a sigh of relief. Jonah broke into a grin, sitting up straight. The screen showed two green letters- Data Downloading. The USB blinkedy in the dark room, and Jonah tapped his feet impatiently. "Do you think we'll be able to escape unnoticed?"

Fiske gulped, the screen casting a green light on his face. "I don't know. We've broken into a Vesper stronghold, Jonah."

"I know." Jonah mumbled back. "It's sick. How'd you find it out?"

Fiske ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I was in my office when-"

A loud alarm blared and the lights of the room turned on. Jonah didn't have time to process anything as his hands were pinned behind his back and a black cloth covered his eyes. He heard Fiske groan from beside him, and Jonah tried to fight the hands that were holding him. A wet and strong scented cloth was pressed to his nose and he felt himself losing consciousness. Chloroform. It wasn't soon before his eyelids dropped, engulfing the star in complete darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ian looked around, probably wondering where Amy was. "Where's Amy?" the Kabra asked, and Dan snorted. He had been right.

"Liz came to pick her up." Dan replied, dumping his bag and settling himself in the car. Ian furrowed his brows, and Dan rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but feel uneasy as Sinead smirked at him. "What?"

Sinead shrugged, the smirk not disappearing from her lips. "Nothing."

Even Ian was eyeing her warily now. He and Sinead exchanged a few glances, an then Ian broke into a grin. Dan was dumbfounded and expected the Holt's to grin too, but they looked just as confused as him.

"Uh, is there something we're missing?" Madison asked, her tone annoyed.

"Nope, nothing special." Sinead said, popping the "p".

Nellie put on her seatbelt and Sinead sighed loudly. "Thank God you're driving today, I would have thrown up if Hamilton drove again."

"Hey!" Hamilton complained, his brows furrowed. "I drive great!"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm so convinced."

"Shut up, you two." Nellie snapped, and Dan frowned. What had come over her?

"Someone's in a mood." Madison grumbled, and Reagan raised an eyebrow. The rest of the drive was quick and silent, Nellie's sudden bad mood shutting all conversation down. Dan hopped out onto the ground and trudged walked the double doors, Reagan and Madison by his side.

"See ya later!" Hamilton called, and Sinead waved at them. Ian simply gave them a short nod and turned around. Madison pushed the doors open and the three entered the school halls.

Now, normally it would be filled with kids running and screaming, but right now everyone was laughing. Completely everyone. It felt like those kind of things in movies, where someone had done something embarrassing and the whole school had found out.

The source of the commotion was by the bulletin board where timetables and 'encouraging quotes' were hanged up. Dan spotted Josh sneaking away from the crowd and he frowned, walking forward. "What's going on?" he asked his friend, whose face was beet red by the way. Josh reddened even more, if possible, and pointed to the board.

Dan had grown taller, but kids as tall as Brian were standing in front of him and he couldn't see anything. Then heads turned and mouths opened in laughter, lips curling into smirks. Everybody automatically made space for him, and Dan's jaw dropped at the picture in front of him.

There was a picture of Josh caked in something like mud too, but that wasn't the point. The point was the picture of him. It was him, in diapers, dressed as a princess.

At that moment Dan knew he should have left his sister to get eaten by the crocodile in Egypt, or maybe it would have been better if he hadn't told her to jump at that hotel, and left her behind to those guards.

"I'm so going to kill Amy. She has no idea who she picked a bone with." Dan said angrily, the twins laughing shamelessly beside him.

* * *

Thoughts on the chapter? The more comments, the merrier!

The merrier, the faster the updates! ;)

~ Fasiha


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry this is not an update [HOLD IT, READ THE WHOLE THING]- though the update is coming soon!

I just wanted to inform you guys of this new short Cahill story (:

Go check it out on my profile plzzz with a cherry on top. And my awesome sauce followers, don't worry, I will be updating this story pretty soon.

All the love- Fasiha xx


	20. Chapter 19

Amy pulled out her Math books and Liz sighed beside her. "I'm really not in the mood for Maths."

"Me neither, tbh," a voice said from behind them and Amy turned to see Emily pulling out a pencil. She looked up and smiled tiredly. "Been a long day today."

Amy didn't know what was so different today but she nodded silently thought she didn't feel so tired. She was surprised Emily was talking to her in a nice and friendly way considering how she'd ignored her in gym, but the girl was always full of surprises. Amy wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a Vesper.

"Ms. Cahill," Mr. Boons said, smiling kindly. "Apparently you're supposed to help the librarian?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

Liz groaned. "I'm supposed to go too."

Mr. Boons chuckled. "Ms. Cahill you can go."

Amy smirked tauntingly at Liz who pouted. "Ameees," she whined.

Amy left Math class, not worried at all about missing out some work. Usually, she was very quick to catch up, especially with advanced algebra. She made her way through the empty halls and pushed open the library doors. It was quiet and just being in that room made her mood lift up. She spotted Ian by a bookshelf, talking to Hamilton while they set in a few books from trolley.

"Hello dear, here to help?" Margaret asked. Ms. Margaret was a very nice lady with dark brown hair and intelligent dull hazel eyes. She was around the age of 50 but was probably the nicest person in the school. Amy smiled widely. "Yes I am. What do you need help with first?"

Ms. Margaret chuckled. "Optimistic as always, I see. Why don't you start with trying to get those boys to work instead of chitchatting."

Amy smiled. "Okay."

She walked over to her cousins, gently tapping Ian on the back. Ian spun around and said, "I'm sorry."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "For...what?"

Ian sighed in relief and Hamilton stifled a laugh. "I thought you were that horrible librarian."

Amy felt offended. Ms. Margaret was the cutest and most sweetest person ever. "She's really nice, not horrible."

Ian rolled his eyes, continuing to stuff books in the shelf. Amy sighed. "Those are fantasy and you're putting them in Historical literature, Ian."

Ian raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Of course. Why don't you arrange these then. You got us in this mess in the first place."

Amy scowled. "Well I'm sorry that you were brought to this school at all. Maybe you should've just been seated in your mansion in London."

Ian's eyes narrowed and Amy held his intimidating gaze. She had stopped being intimidated by him two years ago.

"Ok, guys stop it. Ian's having a bad day, Amy's having a splendid day. I get it," Hamilton said. "Now can we tell her about the text message?"

Amy's ears perked up and she broke eye contact. "What message?"

Hamilton looked around before sticking his hand in his picket and pulling his phone out. The poor thing had a cracked screen and a worn out leather cover but it still worked somehow. Ian chuckled. "What did you do to that thing?"

Hamilton ignored him and held his phone towards Amy to show her the screen. "This message."

Emergency. Can't pick u guys up. dont worry, i'm fine. Go to school, be careful. I'll contact u later. Love Nellie xx

"Didn't you get one?" Hamilton asked. Amy's brows knitted. "Maybe, but I keep my phone off in school."

Ian began to laugh and she scoffed, not allowing herself to get embarrassed by him.

"What do you think could have happened?" she asked Hamilton worriedly, worst case-scenarios running through her mind.

Hamilton shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd be-"

"Are you done with these books, children?" Ms. Margaret said suddenly, standing beside them. Ian yelped, jumping just enough to to collide with the bookshelf and cause a few books to fall. Ms. Margaret shot him an exasperated look and Amy quickly picked them up, shooting Ian a dirty look. "Sorry for that," she said, turning to the librarian. She smiled. "We'll get to work immediately."

Ms. Margaret smiled. "Okay then, I'm glad they have you, Amy dear."

"Of course," Amy chirped.

As soon as Ms. Margaret was out of earshot, Ian turned to her, rubbing his arm.

"Teacher's pet!"

"She's not even a teacher!" Amy scoffed.

"Does it look like I care!?" Ian whispered loudly.

"The point of whispering is to be quiet, especially in e library," Amy responded.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Of course, now you're also the next old librarian. I can already see your hair turning white, you know."

Amy pushed him and he let out a laugh, eyes crinkling.

_._._._.

**_Short but I'll post the next cheater ASAP ?_**

**_Please tell me your thought is the reviews, I have a lot planned for this story._**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Ian couldn't help but smirk as Emily missed the ball, her lips turning into a frown. "I don't even know why Coach signed us, it's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to be here."

Emily's eyes darted to the ground before looking up with a smile. "Yeah, haha. It's just...I don't like to get sweaty."

Ian tried to smile politely. He failed miserably. "I get it, but shall we continue?" he asked, serving the ball. Emily seemed out of shape, having won only one game out of six. Now she seemed totally exhausted as she threw the racket to the ground. "We can train tomorrow, I'm tired."

"And I thought you were excellent at this game."

"I am," she snapped. "I've just had a long day."

"Right," Ian mumbled, grabbing his water bottle.

Emily played with the nail polish on her fingers for a while before looking up, her eyes hesitant. "You know, you're just like me. We're popular people, and don't even deny it Kabra. You and I have the same status. My dad's a businessman, so's yours."

Ian pursed his lips. This girl knew much about him. Whether it was from inside information or magazines, he couldn't decipher. The mention of his father brought a sour taste to his mouth. He had disappeared off the radar completely.

"I know you and your sister live a life of luxury," Emily said, smirking slightly. "You could join us at the popular's table. Angela seems to like me a lot, she'll let you through."

Ian laughed a humorless laugh, his heart aching. "That's your problem, Emily. You like what you call your popular table. You're a D-list wannabe, stop trying. It's painful to watch. Typical public school. And if you are so rich and perfect, why doesn't your father let you in at a private school?" he retorted.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, hands fiddling with the hem of her summer dress. "I have my reasons."

"So do I, so stop being a stalker," he snapped. "Don't ever mention my family in front of me, you got it!?"

He grabbed his polo sweater and left the court, a rather hurt look etched across his features.

_**L⃗i⃗n⃗e⃗b⃗r⃗e⃗a⃗k⃗**_

By the time he got home, Amy was pacing back and forth. "Somethings wrong! She should have been here yesterday!"

"Amy, chill. You know her, she probably got lost somewhere," Dan reassured her, though he was supporting a worried look of his own.

"Dan's right, Ames. Let's wait out the day and see if she comes back," Hamilton suggested. "And if she doesn't, we'll go find her."

Amy nodded, lips pursed as she leaned back on the wall. Ian counted the people in the rom before walking forward. "So Nellie's not back yet?"

"No," Madison replied.

He grabbed an apple, his stomach empty as he turned to look at his cousins. They were all silent, and he waited for one of them to speak.

Dan, the moron, was the one to finally ask. "Where were you, by the way?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts and Ian smirked. "I was practicing tennis with Emily. She seems to know a lot about me."

"I don't even understand why you would accept Coach Hedge's offer," Amy mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. Ian washed the apple in the sink. "Because it's the perfect opportunity to get to know her. Once we find out whether she's a Vesper or not, we can kidnap her and use her against them."

Everyone's hope seemed to lift with that.

"We have the upper hand," Ian said reassuringly, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Now if you don't excuse me, I have to take a shower." He left the room, only to be met with a low purr. Ian groaned. "Can't you lock him in a cage!?"

"Saladin's a package deal!" Dan yelled back, laughing.

Ian narrowed his eyes as the cat sauntered over to him, head held high. Mrrrp. It was almost like he was saying, peasant and Ian couldn't help but find that ridiculous. Maybe he was begging for forgiveness for always being horrible to him. Yup, that must be it.

Confident in his cat skills, Ian walked forward, ignoring the cat. They both passed eachother without a second glance. But Ian had only time to think, I MADE IT, before a heavy weight landed on his back, sharp nails digging in his shoulderblades.

"Help me!" he yelled as he once again got attacked by the Egyptian Mau.

_**L⃗i⃗n⃗e⃗b⃗r⃗e⃗a⃗k⃗_**

Nellie tried his phone again and again. No answer as usual. She pulled her caps down as she walked past security. She tried to make herself invisible by blending into the ground before walking over to the counter.

"Hello, Industrial Labs For Science and Technology, how can I help you?" the lady behind the counter chirped.

Nellie pulled her caps up. "Liquid is free foam, while solid struggles to keep it's contact firm."

"Yes that was our lesson yesterday," the lady said with a frown. "Who are you? Are you the students here for a project?"

"I came on the behalf of MADS project," Nellie said with an eye roll. "I thought you guys knew me by now."

"Oh sorry, it's just with your fizzy hair and that much make-up, I couldn't detect whether I was talking to a clown or not," Nadia said, a smile plastered on her face. "Naomi wasn't it?"

"Nellie," Nellie replied through gritted teeth. She wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but the thought of Fiske and Jonah came to her. "I want to talk on the behalf of Fiske. Hook me up with Staggs."

"Honey, Staggs would never want to hook up with you." Nadia laughed at her own joke as she typed on her computer. "You'll have to wait 5 minutes, he's in a meeting right now. 23rd floor."

"Thanks," Nellie said with a wink. Nadia might hate her, but Nellie Gomez was still connected to the most powerful family branch as well as it's leaders.

And they were in trouble.

* * *

**_HELLO GUYS! I've missed you soooo much. If it wasn't for th recent update comments, I don't know when I would've updated. I'm a horrible person with a horrible schedule!_**

**_Please vote if you liked the chapter, and do ask questions if you're confused. I've been on and off and if you need a recap or just general questions about what the heck is going on, feel free to ask!_**

**_Fasiha xx_**


End file.
